Angels of Heaven and Hell
by Yorumi
Summary: 1000 years ago Heaven and Hell sent angels to balance the world. They failed and now Draco and Rhiannon have to complete this dangerous mission. [PreHBP&Complete, also contains a Mary Sue, got featured on pottersues!]
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, Rhiannon!

_Disclaimer:_ Honestly, did you think I'd spend my time writing fanfiction, if I owned the Potterverse? *ggg* Didn't think so... 

_Author's Notes:_ This was written out of pure boredom and a plot idea that was just too fluffy to be taken seriously but refused to leave. So, you can do anything to this fic you like. From praising it to the skies to flaming it to death - everything is allowed. And one more thing to clear up: Rhiannon is an intentional Mary Sue. Please, keep that in mind.

After Libby's review I'm going to correct the mistakes and tweak this story a bit to make it more readable. Thank you for telling me, Libby!

I'll leave you to the story now. Happy reading! ^_^ 

  


~* _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ *~

_Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hogwarts, Rhiannon!_

~*~

It was the first of September 1997 and Draco Malfoy was starting his seventh year of state-approved magical education.

His father had told him during the summer vacation that he would get a nice surprise. Draco had hoped this surprise included him being sent to Durmstrang finally. All his hopes had been crushed this morning when his parents had forced him to board the Hogwarts Express.

So now he was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and listening to the Sorting Hat's song. He had always hated the damned sorting - it was simply boring to death for him. But at least it was better than the alternative.

The alternative being: Pansy Parkinson. She had a face like a pug and was seated right next to him. The unpleasant and unnerving thing about that was Pansy trying to catch his attention through playing with his hair and whispering into his ear.

"Oh, Draco..." she whispered now with a pleasure-seeking undertone in her voice. It sounded bad. "Why do you act so cold towards me?"

Draco moved away a few inches. "Pansy, watch it," he growled and pretended to watch the sorting again. Why, oh just why, was he Pansy's favourite victim when it came to her being sexually frustrated? This schoolgirl crush was getting ridiculous.

He clapped eagerly as Jason Vaughn was sorted into Slytherin. To Draco's misery he was the last first-year. After Jason had joined the other Slytherins at the table the students grew quiet, even Pansy, expecting Dumbledore to make his usual "Eat!"-speak. At the teacher's table Dumbledore stood up and smiled at his students.

"I understand that you are all hungry now, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for the food. Because, before we can begin the feast, another student has to be sorted." At this the students looked quizzically at each other. This was the first time something like that happened. Dumbledore noted the confusion among his students and continued to speak. "Everything will be explained later. Professor McGonagall, if you would please bring her in."

McGonagall nodded and strode to the great oak doors and opened them. A girl stepped inside the Great Hall and smiled at the other students.

She had straight, waist-long, raven-black hair and a beautiful face which was dominated by clear, crystal blue eyes. Her figure was slim, yet it had curves in all the right places. She looked very familiar to Draco.

All eyes followed her as she walked gracefully towards the teachers' table. Dumbledore had walked up to the three-legged stool and taken the Sorting Hat in his hands. The girl stood next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, balancing the Sorting Hat with the other one.

"This is Rhiannon Chastain," he said, beaming at the students. "She was home schooled for the last five years, but her teacher had to leave during the summer. Her parents couldn't find a replacement, so they decided to send her to Hogwarts. Rhiannon took a lot of tests and I and the other professors decided to put her into the seventh year, even though she is sixteen. No matter into which house she will be sorted, I trust you all will welcome her warmly and help her getting along."

He nodded at Rhiannon. She sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

Draco meanwhile tried to remember why Rhiannon looked so familiar to him. He gazed around the hall and noticed most boys had exited looks on their faces. Obviously everyone of them wanted Rhiannon to be sorted into their respective house. Draco smirked when he saw Potter gaping open-mouthed at the girl.

Draco turned his attention back to Rhiannon and the Sorting Hat. Now he remembered why she looked so familiar to him. He had already met her at Blackheath Mansion where he sometimes spent his summer vacation. However he hadn't been there for the last three year.

During those three years Rhiannon must have hit puberty. Draco remembered how small, plump and flat-chested she had been back then. So Rhiannon was the surprise...

Just then the hat yelled "_SLYTHERIN!_". The Slytherin table broke into applause; at the other house tables Draco could see the boys either shaking their heads or glaring at the Slytherins. Draco grinned and waved at Rhiannon. She nodded and went to sit between him and Blaise Zabini, another boy in Draco's year.

"Hi," she said and smiled at Draco - completely ignoring Pansy, who was glaring at her, and Blaise, who was staring at her with admiration.

"Hi," said Draco. "Why didn't I see you on the train?"

"I already came here a week ago to take my test and after that I stayed at the Three Broomsticks till today."

"That explains it. Do you already know your way around the castle?"

At this moment Pansy decided to interfere. She couldn't have it when Draco was paying more attention to any other female than her.

"So you know each other?" she asked with a sweet voice that didn't deceive Draco. Rhiannon's smile wavered a bit, she too felt Pansy didn't mean it all that nice. "Why don't you introduce us, Draco?"

Uh-oh, thought Draco, that won't work Pansy. I know what you're playing at...

"Rhiannon, this is Pansy. You two'll sleep in the same dorm. Pansy, this is Rhiannon, an old friend of mine."

*

The feast ended with the usual speech from Dumbledore and the students went to their common rooms. Draco had to lead the first years once again because he had been proclaimed Head Boy during the summer.

He told them the password ("Runespoor!") and showed them to there dorms. After that Draco went to his private dorm that only Head Boys and Girls got. On his way there he caught a glimpse of the seventh-years walking to their dorm.

Finally he reached his new room. It was a rectangular room, furnished with a large four-posters with dark green velvet hangings, trimmed with silver and a desk, both made of dark wood. He also had his own fireplace in which a fire was merrily burning and a green sofa. There also was a door in one of the walls and Draco assumed it led to his bathroom.

He changed into his black, silken pyjamas and went into his new bed, not caring to brush his teeth. He was too exhausted for that.

He lay awake for some time, wondering if Pansy would try to compete with Rhiannon or simply bully her. In the last case he would have to protect Rhiannon. Firstly because he knew what damage Pansy could cause, secondly because his father would expect him to do so and thirdly because he himself wanted to. Which was very strange. He had never cared much for anyone and in about two hours his feelings had been turned upside down because of Rhiannon.

*

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory Pansy sat cross-legged on her bed, pulling the loose T-shirt she always slept in over her head. Rhiannon had already changed into her white night-gown and was talking animatedly with Tracy Davies about books. Pansy wrinkled her nose. Books, how boring.

Pansy already hated Rhiannon. Admittedly, Rhiannon looked about five times better than her but also five times weaker than Pansy. She wouldn't survive long in Slytherin. And Pansy would make sure to use a trick or two to bring Rhiannon down.

It was what Rhiannon deserved. Draco had talked to her during the feast most of the time and completely ignored her.

The thing that annoyed Pansy about that was that she was in love with Draco. She knew she was nothing more to him than a nice little distraction from the school's everyday-life, but it was the only way she could get close to him.

Pansy huffed and sent a last menacing glare in Rhiannon's direction before drawing the curtains of her four-posters and falling asleep.

Tomorrow she would start with her plan called: Make-Rhiannon's-life-a-living-hell.

~*~


	2. I love you not

_Disclaimer:_ Draco isn't mine. Happy now, Warner Bros.?

_A/N:_ What? No reviews? Not even a flame? And here I wanted to know if this story sucked...

  


~* _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ *~

_Chapter 2 - I love you. Not._

~*~

The next morning was a Sunday, therefore the students could sleep a little longer and were spared the lessons. But Draco Malfoy didn't lie in bed like the other students did. He never slept long. He only needed a few hours of sleep each night.

So he went down into the common room, still in his pyjamas. It was unlikely for someone to be there - not this early in the morning. And he was right. The common room was empty and he flopped down into an armchair by the fireplace. Someone had left a book lying on a table next to him. It turned out it was Uric the Oddball Biography by Radolphus Pittiman - one of Draco's favourite books. He could never stopped laughing at Uric's stupidity.

Suddenly he heard a footstep behind him and he turned around. In the middle of the room stood Pansy.

"Oh," said Draco. "It's just you." And turned back to the book. Inwardly he was relieved it hadn't been someone else.

Pansy threw herself onto the couch opposite of Draco's armchair. She pouted.

"What do you mean: 'oh, it's just you'?"

Draco didn't respond, just turned a page of the book. He knew how to annoy Pansy...

"Okay, okay, but I mean, it could've been Rhiannon." She spit the name so full of hate that Draco immediately knew what Pansy would talk about for the next quarter of an hour.

"I've seen how you looked at her last night. During the Sorting. You were undressing her with your eyes. And you only talked to her. You're old friends. What kind of 'old friends'? You slept with her, didn't you? I bet she's the kind of girl who sleeps with everything that moves."

"Why, that faithfully describes you, Pansy," said Draco nonchalantly, smiling at Pansy.

Pansy's eyes grew as big as saucers and she gaped. Draco thought she looked more like a fish like that than a pug.

"Yes, yes, let's count: Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Clive Warrington, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey and Zacharias Smith... oh, and myself. So that makes seven." Said Draco, ticking them off with his fingers. "At least it makes seven persons that I know of. Probably there were many more, weren't there?"

He watched with glee as Pansy's face turned crimson. Then tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Draco!" she screamed her voice so shrill that Draco felt as if his head would split in two.

"How... How could you?! Did you think I slept with them for _fun_?!"

"Yes," said Draco.

"_I didn't!!!_" screamed Pansy. "I wanted to make you jealous! I love you, Draco, I really do! I'd do anything for you!"

Draco just sat there. That was too much for him - and it wasn't even seven o' clock yet...

"Well," said Pansy. "Don't you have anything to say?" She stared at him, hands curled into fists. Draco stood up and looked down at her.

"I never loved you. I don't love you and I never will," he replied coldly. Pansy felt like thousand arrows of ice were piercing her body and she lowered her head.

"I won't give up... I will make you love me, Draco," she said, heaved herself up and went up the staircase to her dorm.

"Is that a threat?" Draco yelled after her but he didn't receive an answer.

Draco waited a few seconds before returning to his room to change into proper clothes. Pansy had been right about one thing, though. It could have been Rhiannon coming into the common room. Or anybody else, for that matter. And being seen in his pyjamas would certainly not help his image of being Head Boy.

In his room he changed into black jeans and a dark green sweater before he went back into the common room. When he entered the common room again some girls in their fourth year were standing in a corner, giggling and once or twice casting him shy glances. In the armchair Draco had occupied a few minutes ago sat Rhiannon, flipping through Uric the Oddballs biography. Today she wore a light grey sweater with three black strips over her chest, a black, knee-length skirt, tights and a pair of black combat boots.

He went over to her and she looked up.

"Morning," he said. "Dreamt anything?"

"Morning. And yes, I did dream something, but I don't remember. Why do ask?"

"A lot of people say, the first dream you have in a new bed becomes true."

"Oh," said Rhiannon. "Then I'll try to remember it."

"It's not that important. Anyway, would you like me to show you around? You probably don't know much of the castle yet," Draco offered her.

"Thank you, I'd like that," she answered, put the book back on the table and stood up.

They left the common room and Draco first showed her the most important dungeons, then the library and then a few different class rooms. The last part of their tour was the Astronomy Tower.

They stepped out onto the balcony of the Astronomy tower and the chilly September wind blew around them. Rhiannon folded her arms in front of her chest, leaned onto the railing and looked over the grounds.

"This is the Forbidden Forest," Draco told her, pointing towards the forest. "And that's the Black Lake."

"It's beautiful," said Rhiannon. Draco took a look at her. Her hair was flowing around her, her blue eyes sparkled and she had a smile on her lips.

She looks beautiful, Draco thought. Then he remembered he didn't know why Rhiannon was here. Something was wrong with that. He knew Rhiannon's parents were dead and that his parents had raised her instead. So why had they sent her to Hogwarts? He had always thought she would receive a more simple education than he did.

'Why are you here?' he asked. Rhiannon turned her head towards him.

"Well, if you ask me that, you obviously remember me from Blackheath Mansion. And you know your parents raised me after my parents died. Is that all they ever told you?" She looked at him expectantly. Draco nodded and she smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Then they've only told you the half of the truth. You see, the thing is, all these years your parents raised and educated me to be the perfect bride for you."

Draco stared at her in shock. This bit of information hit him like a ten-pound-weight. He just couldn't believe it. He was young, he was Quidditch Captain and half the girls of the school were after him. He wanted to enjoy his life, goddamn! Not be married off as soon as he graduated.

"Yes, Draco, the two of us are going to be married - like it or not. That's why they sent me here. They knew we didn't know much about each other. So I had to come here to be friends with you and maybe even fall in love with you."

"But... but..." Draco stuttered. "You and I... I mean, you're nice and everything. But... but... I don't love you."

"That's the way I feel about you too," Rhiannon said, turning back to look over the Hogwarts grounds, the smile now gone from her face.

They both remained silent for a long time.

"Let's go inside," said Draco finally. "It's getting cold."

*

Shortly before they reached the Slytherin common room, Draco stopped in his tracks. Rhiannon also stopped and looked at him, quizzically. They hadn't talked to each other since they had left the balcony of the Astronomy tower.

"Before we go in there I have to tell you something," said Draco.

Rhiannon didn't respond. She just looked at him with her big eyes.

"Pansy hates you."

"I know. I noticed the way she was looking at me yesterday evening. If looks could kill I wouldn't be alive anymore."

"She'll try to destroy you."

"Don't worry about me." Rhiannon grinned. "I know how to fight back."

~*~

  
Read [yes]  
Reviewed [...]  
Better go do it then, huh? 


	3. He's mine

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Draco. Nor do I own any of the other Harry Potter characters, which makes me very sad. sniff 

_A/N:_ Phew, it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm hoping (against hope, I guess) to update more often in the future, though.

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 3 - He's mine._

oOo

The days passed. Pansy still had made no move to hurt Rhiannon and Draco had observed Pansy even more closer than ever before.

Pansy, on the other hand, noticed how much Draco watched her and tried to use this to her advantage.

On a Friday noon when Draco stepped out from the Transfiguration classroom Pansy wound her arm around his and pulled him towards her. Draco was too surprised to react. He just hoped Rhiannon wouldn't leave the classroom, where she discussed the lesson with McGonagall. Conveniently someone had closed the classroom door and Pansy and he were the only people in the hallway. His surprise faded away.

Draco looked down coldly at the girl that clung on his arm.

"Leave me alone, Pansy."

"No," purred Pansy and rubbed against him. "Draco, there'll be a ball on Halloween. You'll go with me and-"

"No," hissed Draco and pushed her away. "Pansy, you're unnerving me. Why would I go with you?" He saw tears welling up in her eyes. Then she started sobbing.

"But... Draco..." she wailed. "I love you. I won't let any other woman have you!" Before Draco could react she threw herself around his waist and cried all over his school uniform. Draco tried to get away from her but Pansy held onto him with an iron grip. At least the material muffled her wailing a bit but this was the only good point Draco saw in the whole affair.

"_Pansy_," he hissed again. "Go away or I'll have to hurt you." This didn't help. Pansy just wailed louder and tightened her grip. Draco looked around feverishly if anyone was looking. Fortunately this wasn't the case. He vowed he would forget all of the politeness crap his parents had taught him, _if she did not stop wailing at once!_

"One last time: _stop it._"

She didn't. He let his wand slide out of his sleeve and prepared for a nasty jinx to...

At this precise moment Rhiannon stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind her. She saw the scene that laid before her and shot a quizzical look at Draco. Draco returned the look and shrugged.

Rhiannon strode over to where the two where standing and tore Pansy away from Draco. He vaguely wondered how she did it.

Rhiannon gave Pansy a murderous look before releasing her and stepping next to Draco. She put her arms around Draco's neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. Draco didn't find this uncomfortable in the least. No, it was almost if it was natural and so he put his right hand behind her head and inclined his head towards her.

Pansy stopped crying and returned Rhiannon's stare. Her hands were curled into fists.

"Bitch," she muttered but not low enough.

"Pansy, don't you understand," said Rhiannon in a condescending tone. "You are an ugly, little, whiny whore. Unworthy of the Malfoy name."

"_BUT YOU ARE!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!_" Pansy screamed at her but Rhiannon remained unfazed.

"I am Rhiannon Astarte Miranda Cloe Suraya Desdemona Chastain. The last remaining daughter of the Chastain family. My lineage is as pure as can be and the history of my family is respectable. Apart from that I have been raised to be Draco's bride since the day I was born. We've been promised each other long before."

"But I love him," said Pansy. "What about you?" Her look was defiant.

Rhiannon smirked at her. "What does it matter? We'll be wed anyway." She let go of Draco's neck and took his hand in hers. "Let's go, Draco."

"All right," said Draco. "Oh, and Pansy, stop chasing after me. I have no interest in you. It's just like Rhiannon said - you're are amusing but of no real value to me." Then he turned around and walked away with Rhiannon.

Pansy just stood there, her anger even greater than before. Usual methods weren't enough for her anymore.

O

Rhiannon and Draco stopped walking in a deserted hallway. They let go of each others hands.

"Thank you for that," said Draco.

"Think nothing of it. It was simply the truth. And Pansy's face was just good to be true." They both started laughing at the thought of Pansy's disbelieving face.

"Yeah," said Draco, grinning. "You're cool."

"Thanks," Rhiannon grinned and sat down on a window sill. Draco sat down next to her.

"You know, even if we don't love each other I think we can be good friends," she said.

Draco took a strand of Rhiannon's silk-like hair and started playing with it. "Yes, but... when you put your arms around me it... didn't feel wrong. It felt right."

Rhiannon looked down, blushing. "I know. I felt like this too."

Draco released the strand of Rhiannon's hair and gathered up his courage. Then he took her hand.

"Rhiannon, please, go to the Halloween ball with me." She looked up again. On her face was an expression of shock.

"Only if you want to, that is," he added. He hadn't expected her to look shocked but more happy. That's what Pansy would have done - then again, Rhiannon was not Pansy.

"Yes, Draco, I will." She smiled at him and then - suddenly - she kissed him on his cheek. "I've got to go now." She jumped down from the sill and ran away.

Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked. "Wha?" he asked no one in particular. Why was she running away? This was not the usual reaction he received when he asked a girl to go out with him. After some seconds of pondering this and coming to no conclusion he simply shook his head and thought: '_Well, no man understands girls anyway._'

With that he jumped down from the sill and went to the Slytherin Common Room.

O

Rhiannon stormed into her dorm and jumped onto Tracy's bed where Tracy was sitting.

"Tracy! Draco asked me to go to the ball with him!"

"Really?" Tracy looked exited. She had known Rhiannon had been waiting for Draco to ask her. "That's great! Now we can go shopping!"

"Why? Who asked you?" asked Rhiannon, curious. The last time she had seen her friend, Tracy hadn't had a date for the ball and they'd stroke the bargain that they'd only go shopping for dresses when they both had dates.

"Mark Tamblyn!" Tracy beamed at Rhiannon. Rhiannon smiled at her friend. Tracy had fancied Mark since the beginning of the school year.

At that moment Pansy came in. She shot a disgusted look at Rhiannon and went to her bed. She slumped down on it and drew the curtains close.

"What's up with her?" asked Tracy in a low voice so Pansy wouldn't hear. "I mean, I know she hates you, but..."

"Oh, little Miss Parkinson simply couldn't take the truth." Rhiannon turned her head to look at Pansy's bed. "Am I not right, Miss Parkinson?" she asked coldly and pointed her index finger at the bed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," her voice was now not only sounding cold but also bored.

"What?" asked Tracy irritated.

Rhiannon stood up and went over to Pansy's bed. She opened the curtains again and a petrified Pansy came into view. In her hand was her wand, aiming at the place were Rhiannon had been sitting.

"She tried to hex me."

"Woah," said Tracy. "But what I really meant was: 'What? You can do wandless magic?'"

Rhiannon nodded. "But I don't do it very often. It's a bit exhausting.

Now... Miss Parkinson, I hate you. You the worst thing that ever happened to walk on the surface of earth. And stop trying to get me down. It won't work, as I have just demonstrated. And also keep your dirty hands off of Draco because if you don't, you'll have to deal with me. And next time I won't be so nice as to just petrify you."

With that Rhiannon turned around and walked out of the dorm. Tracy followed her friend. As she caught up with Rhiannon she asked: "How long is the spell going to last?"

Rhiannon grinned. "Long enough to make her miss dinner. Now, come on, let's go eat lunch. I'm hungry."

oOo


	4. Pictures from the Past

_Disclaimer:_Not. Mine. Got it, WB? I only own Rhiannon and some other characters.

_A/N:_ Granted, Halloween is over. But what would a Sue-story be without a Halloween feast? And remember: review! ^_^

~*~ _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ ~*~

_Pictures from the Past_

~*~

Since two weeks the Slytherin girls seemingly only had one topic to talk about: the Halloween Ball.

Only at the end of last year the student council had managed to convince Dumbledore to hold a ball every year. Now rumours were flying around like they had just before the Yule ball in Draco's fourth year. Only this time it wasn't about what was going to happen at the ball, but only about who would show up with who. The news that Rhiannon and Draco would go together had been all over the school in about two hours. Most of the boys and girls alike weren't content with that as most of them had planned to ask either Rhiannon or Draco out, respectively.

However, at the moment, Rhiannon and Tracy were in a clothing shop down in Hogsmeade, shopping for dresses. They had no intention of dressing up, so they had decided to simply buy dresses and tiaras and say they were costumed as princesses.

Tracy was trying on an ice-blue dress and Rhiannon was commenting on it when a woman entered the shop.

She was dressed in blood-red robes and had long, black hair that covered her right eye. Rhiannon also found she had a strange aura around her. The woman looked at Rhiannon for a short moment before turning to a shop assistant.

In the split second that the glance was on Rhiannon, a searing pain shot through Rhiannon's head.

"Ouch!" panted Rhiannon and put her hand to her temple, as if that would ease the pain. Tracy turned to her friend.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know..." said Rhiannon. Then she added in a whisper: "She just looked at me and my head hurt shortly. It was so strange..."

"No," said Tracy, also whispering. "It's suspicious. Something's not right with that woman..." Rhiannon nodded.

Tracy returned into the changing booth and Rhiannon took the dress she had selected earlier and went to the pay for it. The strange woman from before was paying for some black material and when she was done she turned around and looked directly at Rhiannon.

"Are you a Hogwarts student?" Her voice was coarse, yet gentle. Rhiannon nodded. After all, the question was justified as she wasn't wearing her school uniform.

"Then we'll surely meet again..." The woman went to the door and exited the shop. Rhiannon didn't know why, but while the woman had been talking, she had felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Tracy stepped onto Rhiannon's side and the two exchanged quizzical glances, then, simultaneously, shrugged and turned to the cashier to pay for their dresses.

~*~

The evening the Halloween Ball was to take place was rather busy - at least in the girl's dormitories.

Tracy was running in small circles, panicking if it was really right to go with Mark. Rhiannon just sat on her bed and was rather amused. While watching her friend she applied some transparent lip gloss, gold-brown eye shadow and rouge. Then she tucked a single champagne-colored rose behind her right ear and stood up. She grabbed Tracy's arm and dragged her downstairs - Tracy shrieking all the way down.

Their dates waited for them at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories. Draco was wearing a brand new, silk emerald dress robe trimmed with silver, while Mark had a dark blue one with black inside lining.

When Mark and Tracy saw each other they both blushed. Rhiannon smiled, let go of Tracy's arm and took the last steps of the staircase.

Draco smiled at her and took her hand. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," replied Rhiannon. 'I knew, I made the right choice,' she thought at the same time, rather pleased with herself. She run her hand over her dress which was made of pure, champagne-colored silk and had no sleeves or straps to hold it up; the skirt fell out very nicely too. On the left side, just above her heart a tiny bouquet of artificial flowers was applied. Rhiannon hadn't put on any other jewellery, she thought the dress looked pretty enough on it's own (the plan with the tiara had kind of died after she had bought the dress...).

The two turned and made their way too the Great Hall where the ball was to take place. The other students where already in there, dancing to the music. Draco held the door open for Rhiannon and the two entered.

Rhiannon gasped with amazement. Thin black veils were floating on the walls, floating, as if moved by an invisible hand. Lit candles floated through the air and so did some of the ghosts of Hogwarts - the Grey Lady, for instance. The long house tables had been replaced with a lot of small, round ones. It was all giving of an eerie atmosphere.

"What do you want to do?" asked Draco.

"Dance," was Rhiannon's immediate answer, who had just discovered some spider webs that were placed on most of the tables. Draco chuckled and led her to the dance floor. They picked up the slow rhythm of the song and moved around the dance floor.

"Let me guess," said Draco, some seconds into the dance. "My parents taught you how to dance, right?"

"U-hu..." Rhiannon nodded. She leaned her head against Draco's chest.

'Mmh... co...' She didn't get to complete the thought. A sharp pain shot through her head again and made her twitch. But the strangest thing so far happened then.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at Draco - just that Draco didn't look like Draco anymore. His hair had gone silvery and came down till his shoulders. His face was thinner and his eyes had even changed from icy grey to emerald green. He also looked a good deal older.

"Rhiannon?" Even his voice sounded different - more deeper and gentle. Was this even Draco at all? She wasn't so sure anymore and decided to pull away, but Draco (or whoever this person was) wouldn't let go of her.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw Draco again. They were both still dancing to the music.

"Draco..." whispered Rhiannon with a shaking voice. "Can we go outside for some seconds? I'm not feeling all right..." Draco nodded and led her off the dance-floor into the grounds of Hogwarts which had been decorated once again with rose bushes and fairies. Behind a little rose bush group the two sat down on the grass.

"Just what happened in there?" Draco broke the silence after some moments. "You looked different for some seconds."

"You did too. Older. Your hair was different, your eyes too..." Rhiannon trailed off. Draco nodded.

"Same with you. Well, not exactly. You still had your hair and eyes."

Rhiannon sighted and looked up at the stars. "Whatever it means, I think we'll have to go through it together."

"We will," Draco assured her, stood up again and helped her up. "Let's go inside again."

When the two re-entered the Great Hall, they immediately saw Harry Potter, costumed as a pirate, coming towards them. He was swaying slightly from side to side. They didn't move in surprise and after some seconds Harry had reached them.

"Wanna dance?" He asked Rhiannon with a stupid grin. Rhiannon took a step backwards and Draco laid a protective arm around her waist.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Potter," Draco snarled. After some seconds in which Harry made no move to go away he added: "And ten points from Gryffindor for almost getting drunk. Even if it's only to complete the pirate look." Then he dragged Rhiannon onto the dance-floor again and left Harry standing there.

~*~


	5. It's Christmas Time

_Disclaimer:_ Look, WB, I'm not getting paid for this and the only characters I claim are those I actually invented myself. So, just leave me alone, okay?

_A/N:_ My, Christmas is approaching fast and I still haven't got presents for all my friends and family members. But I thought it was time for a Christmas chapter with lots of snow, cocoa, presents and fluff. So, merry Christmas! ^_^

**@HeeroTomoe**: I'm glad you like the story, my lone reviewer. ^_^ Well, Harry... I don't know how this idea got into my head. Probably because so people wouldn't wonder if he was in the story at all. Now, I hope this chapter is to your liking. ^_^

~*~ _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ ~*~

_It's Christmas Time_

~*~

The Halloween ball was followed by a rather uneventful month and soon December was already there.

It turned out that Rhiannon and Draco would have the Slytherin dungeon all for themselves as no other Slytherins were staying over the Christmas holidays. Draco didn't mind, nor did Rhiannon. The two of them had come accustomed to sneaking into Draco's private room if they ever wanted a bit of time for themselves.

In the morning of December the 24th the two of them had conjured up some green and silver Christmas baubles, wreathes and faux icicles, with which they had decorated the common room. It now looked definitely more welcoming.

The next morning Draco was woken up by something heavy landing on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. It had not been his Christmas present that had arrived...

Rhiannon giggled gently. She was already dressed up for the day with a black pullover and a knee-length red plaid skirt.

"Good morning and a merry Christmas to you, Draco," she said happily and kissed him. "Oh, and here's one of your Christmas presents." She handed him something square wrapped with green paper and a silver ribbon.

"Thanks," he said. "Wait a minute." He turned to the side as good as he could without knocking Rhiannon off of him and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He took out his gift for Rhiannon that was wrapped in a similar way to the present she had just given him - in green and silver. She took it and they both unwrapped each others Christmas presents.

Soon it turned out that Rhiannon's present had contained a square box made of dark wood. But it was far too heavy for a box, so Draco opened it. He was right, there was something inside the box. He took it out and looked at it curiously.

It looked like a snowstorm globe. But that was where the similarity ended. The globe wasn't filled with water, artificial snow and a plastic snowman or something like that. As far as Draco could tell the globe was filled with air. On the ground lay a few dark stones and on those stones a silver miniature dragon was sleeping.

"It's really nice." Draco really meant it, but in his mind he added, 'If only I knew what it's supposed to be...'

"Good," said Rhiannon. "I made it myself. Originally it was a snowstorm globe, but I took out the snow and stuff and put this in it. It's works like a warning system. If there's anyone who wants to harm you, the dragon will wake up and spit fire and fly around."

Draco nodded. This was an amazing piece of work. He wondered how long Rhiannon had worked on this. He himself would have needed at least four months to work all the spells out... suddenly the present he had bought her seemed rather cheap...

"Thanks for your present, Draco," Rhiannon interrupted his thoughts. "I'll never take it off." She looked fondly at the little crystal hanging on the silver chain, that had been Draco's present.

Draco was somewhat relieved to hear that.

"And now, your second present." Rhiannon sat up straight and smiled. "For the next twenty-four hours you can do with me whatever you want."

He blinked. This was unexpected, to say the least.

"Does that mean I'll get to unwrap you too?" He asked after he had come over the initial shock and tugged playfully at Rhiannon's pullover.

"If that's what you want to do," she answered, still smiling. Now Draco started smiling too.

"Later, maybe. But for now... just stay here." With that he pulled her down to side and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, she had her eyes closed and snuggled up to him.

Draco smiled again and then too closed his eyes. Only now that he held her fragile body in his hands, it occurred to him what power he had over her. That she submitted herself to him to this extend. It was something he would have never done. Not even for his parents, and he did almost everything they asked of him.

With these minds in his head he dozed off again.

*

Draco and Rhiannon came out of bed at around lunch. After Draco had dressed the two went up to the Great Hall. It was decorated like every Christmas with twelve big trees. Rhiannon admired the whole picture for some seconds before she sat down next to Draco. Again it was only one table, and Draco and Harry were having a glaring competition across the surface.

Rhiannon turned her head to the side and began chatting with a Ravenclaw girl, she had Herbology with.

All the chatter and glaring (although that was accompanied with insults and witty comebacks now) died down as Dumbledore entered.

"Merry Christmas," he said and beamed at the few students and teachers at the table. Then he turned around. "And please let me introduce our new Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts - Professor d'Arbanville." Dumbledore stepped to the side, so that everyone in the Hall could see the woman standing behind him.

Rhiannon's eyes widened. It was the woman from the clothing. The one, who had asked her, if she was a Hogwarts student. And almost predictably she felt the sharp pain again.

'Well, at least I know her name now,' she thought. 'd'Arbanville, somehow that sounds familiar...'

For the rest of lunch Rhiannon kept mostly silent and only talked, when she absolutely had to.

*

Rhiannon didn't know exactly how she managed to get through lunch, afternoon and dinner with the thought of Professor d'Arbanville always flitting in and out of her mind.

But that didn't matter too much to her now. It was almost eleven o' clock and she and Draco had made themselves comfortable in the common room with some hot cocoa and wrapping paper surrounding them. Their present lay on a neat pile next to them.

They themselves were sitting in front of the fire place on a rug with a thick blanket around their shoulders. She leaned against Draco and sighted.

"It should always be like this. Just the two of us," she murmured and closed her eyes.

"Hmm..."

The minutes passed and the silence was only interrupted by the crackling of the fire.

"Look, it's snowing," Draco said suddenly.

"I always liked snow... pretty... and soft..."

Draco stood up and Rhiannon opened her eyes again and looked up to him. He had an exited look on his face, almost like a child. She smiled.

"Let's go outside," he said eagerly. "We'll have to watch out for Filch and Mrs Norris, though."

Rhiannon nodded and stood up slowly. Draco already summoned coats and gloves for them. After they had put them on they snuck out of the castle, joking all while. Once they were out of the castle Draco took Rhiannon's hand and the two slowly went down to the lake.

While they were walking Rhiannon tried to catch some snowflakes. She caught three or four, but they always melted away in seconds. Still she laughed gently.

Draco smiled and finally the two stopped. He watched as Rhiannon caught an other snowflake with her hand and raised her hand up to her eyes to have a close look at it. He noticed only now that he had let go of her hand.

Suddenly he embraced Rhiannon tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. Just for a short moment he had thought about losing her - and he couldn't bear this thought. It wouldn't matter if his life would become like his father had planned it for him, right hand to Lord Voldemort and leading on the line of Malfoy, if Rhiannon wouldn't be at his side.

He looked up again and into Rhiannon's face. It shone in the moonlight and the snowflakes that were caught in her lashes and hair gave her an innocent air.

Slowly he brought his face nearer to hers and just before their lips met he whispered

"I love you."

~*~

_A/N:_ Speaking of christmas presents - reviews. They are great Christmas presents, you know...? *hinthint* ^_^ 


	6. A Place Beyond Time and Space

_Disclaimer:_ *sigh* It's not mine, it's all J. K. Rowling's and Warner Bros.'. I think we all know this by now.

_A/N:_ First, a big _Thank You!_ to all my reviewers. Yes, all of them. I was really happy about the reviews you left.

**@Libby:** Thank you, I'll keep all the things you said in mind and I correct the previous chapters as soon as possible. What impressed me most was that you thought I could actually write a decent plot. I always feel my plots are boring to most of my readers. The Mary Sue thing... well, that was on purpose...

**@Snuffels 55/Belle:** Funny, 'cause that's exactly where I got the description - other Mary Sue stories. ^_^

**@HeeroTomoe:** Wow, you actually seem to like my story... I am now officially awed *huggels*. You get a cookie for that! *handscookie* And don't worry, I'll finish this story. I'm just a very, very slow writer.

  


~*~ _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ ~*~

_A Place Beyond Time and Space_

~*~

Rhiannon's eyelids fluttered open. It was dark around her, but she felt she was lying on something soft.

Where was she? And where was Draco? Just a moment before he had been kissing her deeply and told her he loved her and now he was gone? How had she gotten inside again at all?

Rhiannon sat up. She stretched her hand out and felt the empty room before her, then that to her right. There actually was something - it felt oddly like velvet...

She pulled on the material and a room came into view. It was dimly lit and it was only furnished with the bed Rhiannon lay in now and a single chair.

Somebody sat on the chair, holding a candle and looking out of the small window. Rhiannon didn't dare to speak. The person who sat there was a woman of about 20 years and looked almost like Rhiannon. She had the same long, black hair and as far as Rhiannon could tell their faces looked similar.

The woman slowly turned her head to look at Rhiannon. For a moment they simply looked at each other, then the woman stood up and went over to Rhiannon.

"Good evening," she said. Her voice was very gentle and upon hearing it Rhiannon didn't feel worried anymore. She also noted the woman was wearing a simple dark-blue dress that looked a bit medieval.

"Hello," Rhiannon replied. "I'm sorry, but... what is this place? And who are you?"

The woman sat down on the bed; the glow of the candle softened the serious look on her face a bit.

"My name is Rowena. And you are in a place beyond time and space. The man who was with you is also here. You will meet him again soon."

Rhiannon nodded. "But how and why did I get here and how do I get back?"

"You came here because I wanted it so. I have watched you since the day you were born and the today was the day on which I decided to bring you here. I will tell you my reasons soon. When you know them... when you know what you have to do... then I will send you back." She fell silent and looked away.

Rhiannon sat there thinking. This woman was clearly powerful but there was something she wanted Rhiannon to do for her. And that name... It was the same as the Ravenclaw's house founder.

"Tell me about you," Rhiannon said suddenly.

Rowena smiled sadly. "Well, I knew we would hit this point sooner or later." She sighted and leaned against the wall of the niche the bed stood in.

"I know you will not believe some of the things I will tell you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe them myself." Rowena closed her eyes and sighted again.

"Let's start with the most unbelievable thing - I am not completely human. I am also a heavenly being."

Rhiannon blinked. "You are... an angel? You're right, this is really unbelievable. I mean, you look like a normal human! How could you be an angel?!" She couldn't believe what she had just heard - this woman didn't seem like she was out of her mind.

"So it is angel what you call us now... but I understand that you don't believe me. Just let me finish and then you can decide whether to believe my story or not.  
Well, one day I was sent down to earth with a mission - to balance Good and Evil. There was too much Evil at that time.  
I was born and raised as a normal girl, my magical powers were great and they often helped me on my mission."

"Wait. Wait a second," interrupted Rhiannon. "Magic is considered evil by the church. So how could an angel - given you are one - use magic?"

"The church is wrong. Magic is not evil or good. It is simply a power. Only those who can use it make it good or evil. It solely depends on them what others think of it. Now... I met other witches and wizards and one day an other witch, two wizards and I decided to found Hogwarts."

'_So she is Rowena Ravenclaw_,' thought Rhiannon, but she did not voice the thought. She wanted to hear the rest of what Rowena wanted to tell her.

"For years we worked together and I... fell in love. After all a part of me was human and humans love. Salazar loved me. We... We loved each other so much, we thought we would die if we could not be together. And then the four of us began to argue."

"It's all Slytherin's fault," interrupted Rhiannon - _again_. She just couldn't hold herself back. "He started it with all his crazy views about purebloods and muggle-borns."

"I will not deny that it was him who brought up this particular matter, but..." Rowena trailed of and closed her eyes. She breathed in heavily. Rhiannon got the faint suspicion that one of the most famous witches in history was about to start crying her eyes out.

"Sorry," muttered Rhiannon. "You can skip this part - if you want to."

Rowena nodded and brushed over her eyes with her hand.

"In the end he went away, leaving me behind at Hogwarts, pregnant with our child. I never saw him again. A few years later I died - without bringing my mission to an end. And that is where you come in."

"You want me to complete it," Rhiannon stated.

Rowena nodded. Inside Rhiannon's head her thoughts were running wild. She suspected where it was leading and she wasn't sure if she could do it. There was no way she could! She was too young and it completely opposed her upbringing...

"He, who carries the name Lord Voldemort... you must destroy him. He is the one who ruins the balance."

"But... I can't do that. I'm only... I'm meant to..."

"I know," said Rowena calmly and looked directly into Rhiannon's eyes. "But you have to. And I also know you can do it."

Rhiannon sat there, head bent down. The only clear word she could form in her mind now was 'No!' - over and over again. This just could not be...

Rowena stood up from the bed. "Now, follow me. I'll bring you back to Hogwarts."

~*~

The two witches walked the hallways of the stone building.

"Where are we? What is this place?" asked Rhiannon. She tried desperately to block the recent revelation out of her mind.

"My prison, I think it is called Avalon," came the answer from Rowena. Rhiannon was moderately surprised by this. She had never thought Avalon was real. "I was sent here after I died. Not only for not completing my mission but also because I helped God's foe."

"Salazar?"

"The Devil sent him to stop me. Because I loved him I gave some of God's power to him and for that I was sent here. Salazar is also here. I suggest you ask your friend about him."

They took a turn and Rhiannon suddenly found herself standing in front of a thick white wall of fog.

"This separates me from Salazar. I can't cross it. It will send you back, though." Rhiannon nodded and began to walk towards the fog.

"I have just one question I want to ask you before you leave."

Rhiannon looked back over her shoulder. It was the first question the founder would ask her in all the time she had already spent here.

"Why did you commit yourself to that boy like this? There was no need for it."

"It was a test," Rhiannon replied. "To see if he really loves me. Because if he wouldn't he'd treat me in a horrible fashion."

"It still was a foolish thing to do. Deep down you already knew he loves you and still you didn't trust him, nor your judgement. Be careful of what you are doing in the future."

Rhiannon looked away. She was right and Rhiannon knew it too. And still she had insisted on testing Draco... Maybe she didn't deserve him after all and should leave him to Pansy...

"Good bye," Rhiannon whispered and stepped into the fog. As soon as the fog fully enclosed her her sight went black and she knew no more.

~*~


	7. Forsaken Girl

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter_ isn't mine - didn't you know? Man, what cave do you live in?

_A/N:_ And we hit Chapter 7. After the general weirdness of Chapter 6 (I think I scared a few people away with that one.) this is one is actually sounds sane and normal - in comparison to the preceeding chapter... Thank God for small favors.

**Clover Brooke -** I'm sooo sorry for not finding your review before I posted the sixth chapter! Please, forgive me! Here, have a cookie. Anyway, I'm really happy you like the story.  
  


oOo    _Angels of Heaven and Hell_    oOo

_Chapter 7 - Forsaken Girl_

oOo

Rhiannon hit the floor, hard. When her sight cleared she could make out the Slytherin common room. The faux icicles glittered in the dim light of the fire in the fireplace.

"Are you all right?"

Rhiannon raised her head and saw Draco sprawled in an armchair. He had a serious face but not a concerned one. Nor did he stand up and come to her to help her up as he would usually do. After all he had been taught to be polite to girls.

"Draco... what happened?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to you. I was swept away to Avalon and told to complete some insane person's mission."

"Yes," whispered Rhiannon. "I was too." She stood up and brushed some dust off of her skirt. While doing so the thoughts raced through her mind. Why was Draco behaving so indifferently? Was it because of something she had done?

"Did you meet Salazar?" Rhiannon asked finally.

"Yeah," muttered Draco. He turned his head away when Rhiannon sat down in an armchair opposite of him.

"I met Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I thought so."

"She told me to vanquish Voldemort."

"Now, really?"

"Because he was ruining the balance."

"Good luck."

Rhiannon said nothing for a while and just looked at the boy she loved. Didn't he realize how much his words and behaviour were hurting her? She curled her hands into fists and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Draco..." she said in a choked voice. "Please... please look at me."

He didn't turn his head, just looked at her out from the corner of his eyes.

"What happened, Draco?" Rhiannon whispered. She felt her fingernails digging into her palms, but she ignored the physical pain. The pain Draco was causing to her heart was far greater. "Why don't you face me? Why... why aren't you telling me _what the hell happened?!_"

A grim silence hung over the room.

"Rhiannon," Draco said finally, when the silence got too hard to bear. "Go to your dorm."

"_What?!_"

"You heard me. Go to your dorm. Remember when you told me I could do anything I pleased with you for a day? The time's not up yet. So I'm sending you away. Now go."

Rhiannon just stood there in shock for a few seconds before she spun around on her heel and ran from the room.

O

Rhiannon slammed the door of her dorm shut and leaned against it with her back. She breathed heavily. That was it - their relationship was over.

'_I will not cry_,' she thought firmly. '_I will not cry. I will not cry. I... will not..._'

It was no use. She slid down on the floor and hugged her legs to her chest. A sob escaped her throat. And then she let her tears run freely over her face, sobbing for all it was worth. Right now, all she wanted was to curl up into a little ball and die.

She felt sick. And void of any other emotion than sadness.

Just a mere hour ago he told her he loved her. He had finally admitted it. She'd wanted him to say these words to her since he had led her to the Astronomy Tower on her first day at Hogwarts.

And now he didn't even look at her properly.

She cried out loud. It was unfair! She'd done nothing and he ignored her. And he didn't even tell her why.

Rhiannon got to her feet and walked over to her bed with some difficulty. Her legs didn't feel like they were still a part of her body. She let herself fall onto her bedcovers and pulled a drawer of her bedside table open. She started rummaging through it without looking; her vision was still obscured by tears.

She found what she searched for and wiped her tears away. Then she took one glance at the thing and the tears started flowing again, so did the sobbing that had degraded to a coarse whimpering a minute ago.

The thing was a photo of Draco and her. Some Gryffindor sixth year had taken it at the Gryffindor Halloween Ball. Rhiannon's photo-self was dancing with Draco and she looked up to him with adoring eyes. Draco's photo-self also looked adoringly at photo-Rhiannon as he led her through the dance.

In this photo the world was still okay. And this only reminded Rhiannon of her current misery. Draco was the sole reason she had existed for the past sixteen years. She didn't know what she would have lived for hadn't she already been promised to Draco. And now, over the course of the last three months, he had become the most important thing in her life. She truly cared about him.

Last year she'd always thought she would just marry Draco one day and then would continue her usual life style that included doing nothing useful and a lot of reading and shopping to occupy her mind. She had only lived because others told her so. Now that she knew what it was like to love and be loved in return she couldn't think of going back that. She had finally found a purpose in this world, even if it was just to lend someone else her strength.

And love was a feeling she wouldn't want to miss for all in the world, now that she knew what it felt like.

O

The next morning Rhiannon awoke with a headache and still clutching the photo tightly to her chest. She didn't feel any better. In addition to the emotional chaos that reigned supreme in her soul she felt her empty stomach cry out for a big breakfast.

Rhiannon rolled down from her bed and made herself presentable as much as possible. There was no need to show everyone how weak she could be - even if Pansy was not around. Then she dragged herself up to the Great Hall. Her worst thing about it was that Draco sat there at the table, calmly eating his cereals.

He didn't even look at Rhiannon when she sat down next to him.

Rhiannon felt tears well up in her eyes again. She pulled a jar of jam close to her and spread it on a bit of toast. For the rest of breakfast Rhiannon kept her eyes on her plate, sneaking an occasional glance to her right - at Draco. But every time she looked he was seemingly more interested in his cereals or other things on or at the table.

When he was finished he stood up and went away without a word. Rhiannon waited for a bit. Dignity forbid her to run after him or ask him to reconsider his decision. She had to find another way to let him know about her feelings.

O

When Draco came back to his room after his visit to the library (where he had gone after breakfast) he found a piece of parchment that someone must have slipped through under his door while he was away.

He could very well imagine who that someone was. As he unfolded it, the elegant handwriting and tear stains on the parchment only confirmed his thoughts.  
  
_Dear Draco,_

_I'm finding this very hard to write but I have to let you know that my feelings for you haven't changed since yesterday night. What I was not able to tell you is that I love you. You are more important to me than anything else, even my own life.  
If you feel it was necessary to break up with me, I won't try to change your mind. But you can be sure that I will love you forever, for you are the only person that I've ever felt about this way.  
I won't give up hope that you will realize that the two of us will be together again one day._

_Love,  
Rhiannon_  
  
After he had finished the short letter Draco cried for the first time in fourteen years.

oOo


	8. A Binding Promise

_Disclaimer:_ Now, take a wild guess about what I'm going to say... Yes, you're right! Draco ain't mine! I wonder how you knew that...

_A/N:_ This is assuming alarming proportions - Rhiannon, Draco and the other characters just won't do what I tell them to! They just do what they want! That's basically how this chapter came about. It's full of scenes I had never planned to write. Apart from that I've got a part of "Dragostea din tei" stuck in my head and it's a bit disturbing to hear "nu-ma, nu-ma, nu-ma iei" _over and over again_! So much for my little rant of the day...

**dragonwing -** Draco does realize that. But Salazar had a way of wording the story, well, a bit more different than Rowena. And that made Draco come to the conclusion to break up with Rhiannon. You'll hear more about it.

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 8 - A Binding Promise_

oOo

The following days were the most dreadful days Rhiannon had ever experienced. Every time she thought she was collected enough she'd see Draco sitting in the common room, passing him on the way to the library, sit down next to him during meals. And then, when she was alone in her dorm again, she'd start crying again.

Nine days after being continuously subjected to this emotional torture the rest of the students came back from their Christmas vacation. That meant that Pansy would be coming back too - and this was by far the worst part of the end of the vacation.

On the day the students were coming back Rhiannon stood in the shadows of the Entrance Hall's doors, waiting for Tracy. The little first years were the first to enter; they were accompanied by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - always the prefects. Then various groups of students followed in no particular order. Tracy was among one of Slytherins that were in the middle of the stream of students.

"Tracy!" shouted Rhiannon and waved at her friend. Tracy looked in Rhiannon's direction and waved back before she fought her way over to her.

"Hi, how are..." Tracy shut her mouth abruptly. She leaned closer to Rhiannon's face and narrowed her eyes. "You look terrible. All pale and teary," she stated. Rhiannon gave her a weak smile. Tracy shook her head.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Rhiannon asked. "Somewhere private? Where there's no chance of Pansy hearing anything?"

"All right."

The two of them slipped out of the Entrance Hall onto the Hogwarts Grounds relatively unnoticed, save for some third years, who they had to shove out their way before they would get trampled to the ground by them. Down by the lake they stopped behind some big rocks that were big enough to shelter them from the icy winter wind.

Oh-so-not-conveniently Rhiannon also had the perfect view over the place where had Draco had declared his love for her just some nights ago. The sheer thought of that night brought tears to Rhiannon's eyes.

"I've been aching to tell you this," she whispered and brushed the tears away. "Draco... he finally told me he loves me. Over there." She pointed in the general direction and managed an other weak smile.

"Something tells me that it's not that what you're so upset about," said Tracy.

"But I don't know what made him break up with me then. He wouldn't even look at me. He's been ignoring me ever since then," Rhiannon finished and looked to the ground.

"Wait, wait," said Tracy and shook her head again. "Let me get this straight. First he finally admits he loves you and a short time after that he drops you like a rock for whatever reason?"

"Yes." After a short pause she added. "I feel a whole lot better now."

O

As soon as the last class was over the next day, Tracy stood up and sent Rhiannon on her way.

"Hey, Malfoy," she yelled, once her friend was out of earshot. Draco stopped and turned around to face her. Tracy went closer to him.

"You're a sodding jerk," she said as she reached him. Draco raised one eyebrow, as if to say 'What else is new?'.

"I don't appreciate my friend being treated like that," Tracy continued and jabbed her index finger against Draco's chest repeatedly. "You're going to apologise to Rhiannon and explain why exactly you broke up with her. Is that understood?"

"And I should do this just because you tell me so?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ afraid of you now." Draco said in a mocking tone. Tracy narrowed her eyes; it made her look quite scary. Draco, however, was not impressed one bit.

"Tracy, I wont. I'm trough with her. It's better it has ended. You can tell her that if you want." He turned to walk away but Tracy grabbed his collar.

"I sure as hell am going to tell her that. But I still request you go and talk to her. You must have noticed how bad she looks. And it's all because of you!"

That stopped him - briefly.

"So what?" he snarled.

"You're going to talk to her," Tracy hissed in his ear. "I swear you will, even if I have to make you."

"Oh yeah? How? Call me bad names?"

"No, I'll get Mark to beat you up," Tracy said simply. "He told me he wanted to have a go at you ever since you got the Seeker-position on the Slytherin Quidditchteam. Until now he hold himself back, but... well, you get the idea."

Draco thought for a second. Until his second year Mark had been lean and tall. Now he was muscular and tall and - sadly - nowhere near as dumb as Crabbe or Goyle. Draco guessed he could win against Mark in a proper wizard duel, but he doubted he could win in a barbaric fight. It probably was better not to anger him...

Draco tore himself away from Tracy's grip on his collar.

"I talk to who I want when I want, got it?" he growled and walked away, his black robe billowing out dramatically behind him.

Tracy grinned.

"I knew you'd agree in the end!" she called after him.

O

"Upon second thought... I really think this isn't a good idea, Tracy!" whispered Rhiannon desperately as her best friend dragged her towards Draco's prefect room.

"Stop whining. _You_ complained about Draco. _You_ wanted to talk to him, remember?"

"No..."

Tracy rolled her eyes. Love did strange things to women.

"Anyway," she said. "It probably sounds harsh, but don't start crying. Generally men hate it and feel you're putting them under pressure then. And better don't start shouting at him either, come to think of it."

Rhiannon said nothing. True, she had wanted this meeting. But now, that it was actually happening, she was scared of it. She didn't know what she would say, or what Draco would, for that matter. She had no idea what good or bad would come out of it. And she remembered her letter. It had seemed a good idea at the time - now it just seemed incredibly stupid.

The two girls reached the door and Tracy knocked forcefully. After a few seconds it opened slowly and Draco's face came into view. As soon as he spotted Rhiannon his features grew harder and he wanted to close the door again. Too late, Tracy had already put her foot in the doorway and now forced the door open.

"Hi Draco, we've just come for a little talk. You don't mind, do you?" she asked sweetly and shoved Rhiannon into Draco's room.

"Have fun talking. I'll wait here," she told them and closed the door. It fell shut, but the two said nothing for a while.

"Sit down," Draco said finally after it became evident they could not avoid talking. Rhiannon nodded. As she went to sit on the sofa a bit of pergament on Draco's bedside table caught her eye. It looked suspiciously like the note she had sent him. She blushed.

"So, what is it?" Draco asked in annoyed tone.

"You know perfectly well what it is," replied Rhiannon. She was amazed how cool and collected she'd said that. She'd been convinced she wouldn't be able to say a word in Draco's presence. It gave her bit more self confidence. Maybe she could persuade him to talk to her again and...

"I just wanted to talk about the night we went to Avalon," Rhiannon said. Judging from the look on his face she'd caught him off-guard with this statement. He had probably expected a long-winded talk about their relationship.

"Then talk," Draco said and sat down next to her.

"Did you notice we were Salazar and Rowena on the night of the Halloween ball?" Draco nodded.

"Well, out in the garden, you told me something. Something I'd like to remind you of now." Rhiannon sneaked a glance at Draco. He looked like he didn't have a clue about what she was getting at. Good.

"You said, we would go through this together. I'm taking you up on that now," she informed him.

oOo


	9. Get Together

_Disclaimer:_ How many more times? I don't own the HP characters. Which sadly includes Draco.

_A/N:_ Just one question: why the hell is FF.Net blocking stars and tildes? Does someone see the logic behind this? If so, please tell me, because I don't.

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 9 - Get Together_

oOo

This was not to Draco's liking. Rhiannon was virtually forcing him to work together with her. It seemed as if he would have to tell her what Salazar had told him. And Draco had wanted to never do that. Damn, didn't she realize he had done this all for her? He sighted.

"Well, I changed my mind. I won't anymore," he informed her equally coldly.

"I'm not accepting that." She turned her head to glare at him. Draco returned the glare. For a few seconds no one said a thing. Then Draco finally leaned back and relaxed with a smile.

"You're just doing this to get back together with me," he said.

"So what if I am?"

"It isn't going to happen. Ever." As Draco said this he literally felt his heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. He had never, ever wanted to inflict such pain onto Rhiannon. Her silky, black hair shimmered in the faint light of Draco's fireplace as she lowered her head. Somehow this little gesture of defeat made him more sad than anything else. He desperately wanted to reach out and stroke her hair to secure her, to show her he still loved her. But he couldn't.

The fact that he had only broken up with her for her own protection didn't make things easier.

He heard her whisper something, but not what she was actually saying.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What were you saying?" he asked and leaned forward. Slowly she turned her head to him, a sad smile playing around her lips.

"I said: I'd like to know why."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. He had been dreading this moment since he broke up with her. He had prepared the lies he would tell her now - that he had decided not to be his father's marionette any longer.

Then he opened his eyes and saw Rhiannon. It was like seeing her for the first time. Her crystal blue eyes were wide with innocence and her lips just seemed to beg for a kiss. But he also saw the hurt beneath and all the blame for it lay with him and him alone.

In that second all his lies were forgotten.

He realized it would hurt her more to be separated from him than anything else. He wasn't going to protect her from getting hurt if he distanced himself from her.

"Rhiannon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands and leaned forward, so that his elbows rested on his knees. Rhiannon moved closer and put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"Draco..." "I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I never thought it would hurt you so much. How can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" He couldn't restrain himself any longer. A few tears slid down his face and he sobbed dryly. Over the course of the last few days he had almost gone crazy because of not being with Rhiannon. He had never known what it was like to lose someone he loved.

Rhiannon put her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I've already forgiven you," she whispered soothingly.

They remained like this for a while. Draco sobbed occasionally.

Some time ago he would have been ashamed of himself for crying in the presence of another person. Now it simply didn't matter anymore.

Rhiannon was there and she had forgiven him. It was more than he could ask for and was overwhelmed by the relief that surged through him at her words.

Gradually he calmed down again.

"Rhiannon," he muttered. "I left you because Salazar told me he wished Rowena had never met him. He saw how much she suffered because of him and so he left her before it got any worse."

"He ran away," Rhiannon said. "He wouldn't face his problems and so he just ran away. I'm sure this hurt Rowena more than he would have if he had stayed with her. She nearly broke out into tears when I told her Salazar was crazy because of his views."

"I see my parents didn't do a good job of grinding the Pureblood policy into your mind."

"I had a lot of teachers and a maid who told me otherwise. I was smart enough not to let your parents know, though."

At that Draco laughed lowly and kissed Rhiannon's hand.

"You're so much like Rowena," he told her, still laughing. Rhiannon smiled wryly.

"Yes, but don't you ever leave me like Salazar did Rowena," she said. "Never do that to me again."

O

The next morning was another school day. Rhiannon had needed persuasion from an annoyed Tracy to return to her dorm.

"I'd never have thought making up with someone could take this long," Tracy growled as they walked to their last lesson - Defense against the Dark Arts. "I'm still a freaking icicle from the time I spent in that freezing hallway."

"I'm sorry," said Rhiannon. "I thought I would be out of there in under five seconds. I'll invite you to the Three Broomsticks next time we get to Hogsmeade. I know it's not much, but..."

"I thought I heard the words 'making up' somewhere there," came a sneering voice from behind them.

Sure enough it was Pansy.

"I heard Draco and you broke up for a couple of days during the Christmas holidays," she continued. "I take it he finally realized how much you suck. I just don't get why he let himself be forced to be with you again."

"Drop it, Pansy. This is getting stupid," Rhiannon said, not even looking at her.

"You've already lost, Parkinson," Tracy added.

None of them noticed Pansy's wide grin.

They reached the classroom and sat down at their tables. Rhiannon sat down next to Tracy and saved the seat next to her for Draco, who had taken Ancient Runes and not Arithmancy like the two girls did.

He arrived about five minutes after the girls and immediately dropped down onto his seat. He took Rhiannon's hand and sighted. This little display of affection made Tracy growl again.

"Here I go and help my best friend with her love life and my reward for it is that said best friend cannot exist anymore without her boyfriend. God..."

"Oh, come on," said Rhiannon. "You weren't any better when you and Mark got together." At the mention of Mark Draco tensed a bit. Rhiannon just had to smile at him to make him feel heartened.

Professor d'Arbanville arrived shortly after the last student had sat down at his desk.

She shut the door behind her rather loudly and made everyone fell silent at once. Rhiannon looked at her with interest. She hadn't thought about her lately, the break up with Draco had occupied her thoughts.

d'Arbanville had an aura around that clearly said 'No Nonsense', in that aspect she appeared very much like McGonagall. However her voice was much gentler than McGonagall's, which became apparent as she spoke.

"Good morning, class. I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Plimmswood had an unfortunate encounter with his mother's cauldron during the Christmas holidays and is currently at St. Mungo's for treatment," she said and looked up from her notes, which she had been spreading out on her desk while she spoke. Her right eye was still covered with her hair. Rhiannon noticed her voice wasn't coarse anymore.

"My name is Vanora d'Arbanville. I expect you to put your very heart into this subject, since the Dark Lord is stronger than ever." This earned her a few smirks from some students.

"And I will not tolerate your behaviour towards this very delicate subject," she spat at those students. The smirks were wiped of their faces, nobody dared to oppose her.

The woman had just earned Rhiannon's utmost respect with that.

"Now," the Professor huffed. "Role call. Ayde Francis?"

"Here." d'Arbanville nodded.

"Chastain Rhiannon?"

"Here," answered Rhiannon.

d'Arbanville looked at her and the almost familiar sharp pain shot through Rhiannon's hand again.

"Please come and meet me after class." It was no request, it was an order.

"Yes, Professor," Rhiannon said through gritted teeth. She saw the professor nod and move on to the next student before putting her hand to her temple.

'_Why?_' she thought '_Why?_'

oOo

_A/N:_ All it takes to make me happy is to have the same amount of chapters and reviews. Do you think this is manageable? Please, tell me what you think - that I suck at punctuation, that Rhiannon is a Mary Sue... anything. Go on, just click on the little blue "Go" button down there and write me some nice - or not so nice, as the case may be - lines and submit them. It would make me infinitely happy! 


	10. Ghost of Yesterday

_Disclaimer:_ I own about three characters in this story, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. Understood? Good.

**dragonwing:** More about d'Arbanville is coming up in this chapter. Since you were looking forward to this chapter, I hope I won't let you down. 

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 10 - Ghost of Yesterday_

oOo

'_Why the hell is that woman holding back my girlfriend?_' thought Draco as he leaned against the wall of the hallway that the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom was located in. He had never experienced that a professor held someone back just after they'd met for the first time.

Rhiannon hadn't seemed too thrilled by the prospect of meeting with their new professor, either. It worried Draco, he had become even more protective of her after they had got together again. He hardly let her go anywhere without him, except when he was sure racy would be with her. He could hear Rhiannon and d'Arbanville talking inside the classroom.

Draco sighed and looked out of the window next to him. Nothing of interest was happening down there, except for a few snowflakes tumbling down from the sky. It was probably too cold for the students' taste. After a short while he saw a girl with a Slytherin scarf go down to the lake. What was she doing out there?

He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at her. Mousy hair, dumpy and the hem of her robe glittered silvery - it had to be Pansy. Only she had a flashy school robe like that. He briefly wondered what she was doing down there. Going outside and taking walks had never really been Pansy's thing. Draco didn't let her out of his sight until she disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

Wait... the Forbidden Forest?

He had been in there once and this one time had been enough for him. That and the centaurs would probably rip her into tiny shreds if they could get hold of her. For a moment Draco thought about informing d'Arbanville - the professor closest at hand. She would be able to get Pansy out of the forest...

Then he decided against it. He was not her babysitter and he was an ambitious, cold-blooded and back-stabbing Slytherin. If he did inform the professor he'd be sitting with the Gryffindors at breakfast quite soon.

Draco shrugged and turned away from the window. It wasn't his business.

O

Rhiannon shivered as she walked up to her new professor. She had done nothing and only met her once - there was nothing that would need to be discussed between them.

"I'm here, professor," she said. She was almost certain she was giving a fearful impression.

d'Arbanville looked up, she had a smile on her face. It bothered Rhiannon that she couldn't see both of her eyes, it would have been easier to read her emotions then.

"Rhiannon, please call me Vanora."

'_What?_' thought Rhiannon for herself. This woman was clearly not your normal, every day professor. So Rhiannon just nodded to please her.

"Good," said Vanora. "It's been a long time that I've waited for you."

"Waited for me? I don't understand. We have only met that one time in Hogsmeade."

Vanora sighed. Rhiannon looked quizzically at her.

"No, that's not entirely true. You don't remember, but that was to be expected. You were too little then to remember anything."

"I... don't understand."

"I thought so." Vanora paused and smiled. "Rhiannon, when you look at me what happens then?"

Rhiannon looked to the ground. "My head hurts; only for a second, but it hurts." She waited for Vanora's response. What would she say? Tracy had only said Vanora was suspicious when she had told her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be alone in room with her.

'_But if I should be able to deal with Voldemort, it should be easy to deal with her..._' The thought crossed her mind out of the blue. And it made her feel sick. Rhiannon gulped and looked up at Vanora again.

"I'd like you to think about me as hard as possible," she said. "You have to overcome the pain."

"Why?"

"I won't tell you today, maybe at some later day, when it becomes clear that you can't do it on your own. Rhiannon..." Vanora leaned forwards and clasped her hands around Rhiannon's shoulders. Her gaze had something determined in it. "You have to do it. Please! I promise that it won't do you harm. That I won't do you harm. Please..."

Rhiannon stepped back, freeing herself of Vanora's grip.

"I'll... I'll think about it. But I have to go now. My friend's waiting for me." With that Rhiannon ran out of the classroom.

Vanora stood frozen in her place, staring after the girl. Next to her Albus Dumbledore slowly appeared.

"Vanora," he said. "Maybe you should have told her straightaway."

"Maybe," she replied and hung her head. "But I couldn't hold myself back when I told her to think about me. I've missed her for almost sixteen years."

O

"Draco!" Rhiannon flung herself into her boyfriend's arms. "This woman is crazy."

"What happened?" He hugged her briefly and then led her away from the classroom, in the direction of Slytherin dungeon, while Rhiannon was retelling her encounter with the professor.

"... and then she just grabbed me and told me I had to think about her. And with that crazy look in her eyes. It was scary. And then I just ran away."

Draco pressed her hand.

"It's all right. I think everyone would have done that." He continued to lead her. Rhiannon didn't protest when their little walk ended in Draco's Head Boy room.

"My mum sent my more sweets yesterday." He pulled out a parcel from under his bed and opened it. He gestured for Rhiannon to sit down on his bed. "You've had much on your plate the last days. Relax a bit. Here."

He handed her a chocolate frog. Rhiannon took it and let herself drop onto her back with both arms outstretched. She put the frog besides her and closed her eyes.

"If I just knew what d'Arbanville wanted me to achieve with thinking about her."

"Rhiannon, drop it. I told you, relax. Don't think. Here, let me help." He bowed down and kissed her. They parted again and Rhiannon sighed.

"Hmm... I think that really _did_ helped."

"Never got around to much kissing, did we?" Draco said. "Maybe we should make up for that." Draco pressed his lips onto hers' again, this time with more passion. His hands wound into Rhiannon's silky hair and slowly he felt losing control over his body's movements and lust taking over.

Rhiannon responded to his kiss. Her arms embraced him and pulled him closer; it was as if she was holding onto him for dear life. Gently Draco parted her lips and began exploring.

Just then they both heard some clear his or her throat. They froze immediately at the sound and parted again. The sound wasn't coming from the door, but from a corner of the room. Sitting up Rhiannon released Draco and straightened her grey school sweater.

"Oh. Err... hi Rowena," she murmured. In the corner of the room stood a mirror and this mirror now displayed the person of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I really hate to interrupt you, but I'm doing this for the first time and I didn't know when I would finally get throuhj." She grinned a bit. "Glad you're getting on so well. That will make everything a lot easier."

"She has incredibly bad timing," Draco whispered into Rhiannon's ear. Rhiannon giggled shortly.

"I heard that, young lad, and it's not polite. Anyway, I just saw you had some trouble today, Rhiannon." She sounded very kind despite Draco's rudeness; it eased Rhiannon.

"Yes," she said. "Our new professor. I don' know if I can trust her with what she says. Can you tell me anything about her."

Rowena thought for a bit. "Well... Vanora is a good woman. Her intentions are good too. You can trust her with everything concerning you. When she said she meant no harm to you she was telling the truth."

"Can't you tell me more about her?" Rhiannon asked her. She sat bolt upright and her eyes were fixed on Rowena. Only through this Draco noticed how much this meant to her.

"I could," replied Rowena with a smile. "But she didn't tell you and so I'm not going to tell you either. But if you follow her advice to think about her, you'll maybe find out on your own."

"Please."

"No. I have to go anyway. This is taking out much more of me than I originally thought." She was right, her image had already begun to fade. "Good bye for now. But I'll visit you again." The two saw her smile again and then she was completely gone.

"Draco," Rhiannon said after a moment. "I have to go."

"Why?" asked Draco in an annoyed tone. He didn't want her to leave yet.

"I have to think about d'Arbanville."

oOo

_A/N:_ Hey, guess what! Today (8th June) is my birthday. And reviews are not only great Christmas presents. They also make great birthday presents!


	11. Butterfly Thoughts

_Disclaimer:_ I own about three characters in this story, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. Understood? Good.

_A/N:_ I didn't have much time to write lately, but the summer holidays started today and so I should be able to write. I just hope to get this story done before _HP and the Half Blood Prince_ comes out... and remember to review! Reviews keep me going!

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 11 - Butterfly Thoughts_

oOo

The chandelier threw bizarre, flickering shadows on the wall of the Slytherin's Girls dorm. Only the steady breathing sounds of the girls could be heard. Rhiannon sat on her bed and tried to concentrate her thoughts on Vanora d'Arbanville.

She failed miserably.

The shadows distracted her and the feeling of Draco's lips touching hers still lingered on her lips. God knows what would have happened if Rowena hadn't shown up then...

Rhiannon smiled, but it didn't last long. The thought of Vanora's request came back too quickly. Maybe, she thought, Vanora should have told her straightaway. Rhiannon sighed and let herself fall backwards onto her bed.

No way was she going to concentrate on anything tonight. It was simply not possible - she felt like her head would explode any moment from the massive information overload she'd received today.

Her mind was made up at once. She stood up silently and put on her azure-blue silk kimono. She needed to go on a walk and get some fresh air. The possibility that she could be caught and lose Slytherin a lot of points didn't bother her too much.

Rhiannon sneaked down into the common room and from there into the hallways of the dungeons under Hogwarts. She wandered around in them for awhile. The air was chilly down there, she could see wisps of her breath hanging in the air, but it smelled faintly like something dead. Slowly she went to a small tower that had a balcony.

The air outside was fresh and even more chilly than the one in the dungeons. Rhiannon pulled her kimono tighter around her body and took a few deep breaths. She felt a bit better now.

The snow on the Hogwarts grounds glittered like a hundred little diamonds in the moonlight. The view eased her mind. When something could look as beautiful as this, then how could anything bad happen to her? The sky wasn't clouded and so she could see the stars clearly too. For a brief moment one star seemed to shine brighter than the others. Rhiannon blinked in confusion and when she looked at the star a second time everything was normal again. She sighted and looked over the grounds again. Her thoughts began to wander.

How would she -could she- defeat Voldemort? Why did fate decide to pick her, of all people, for that task? And how did Vanora fit into the picture? How did Draco-

A sound coming from behind her woke her from her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Snape.

"Miss Chastain!" he hissed. His brows were narrowed and all in all he looked rather angry.

"Why are you not in your dormitory?"

"I was... not feeling too well and just wanted to catch some fresh air." Rhiannon turned around fully and gave the Snape her most innocent look, hoping to get away with her excuse.

It didn't work.

"Into my office - now." He stepped to the side and held the door open for Rhiannon. They walked to the office with Snape walking behind Rhiannon to make sure that she didn't try to run away. Not that it would have made things easier, but that was how Rhiannon felt. A part of her brain was trying to work out if she could hit Snape with an Oblivion charm and let him forget about this.

When she sat down in front of Snape's desk she decided that she couldn't.

"Miss Chastain," he said, standing on the other side of the desk. "I believe you know that the school rules say that no student is allowed to walk around the castle after the allowed time. If you had really been feeling sick you would have gone to the Hospital Wing. I think you are intelligent enough to think of this. So, tell me, what were you doing out there?"

"Catching some fresh air?" she asked hopefully. From the expression her teacher had on his face Rhiannon already knew that he didn't believe her.

Snape groaned and it sounded decidedly frustrated. He slumped down into his chair and put one hand to his forehead.

"You are in a very delicate position, Miss Chastain, and you and I know very well that you should not walk around without protection." He looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Rhiannon blinked. She was confused and silently asked herself what Snape was talking about.

"What position?" she asked finally. Snape let his hand sink and now he too was confused.

"What do you mean with that? I'm warning you, Miss Chastain, if you're trying to-"

"I'm not trying anything!" Rhiannon protested. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

For some seconds they stared at each other. Snape was the first to speak again.

"So you're saying you don't know what plans the Dark Lord has with you?"

"I only know Mr Malfoy has plans with me," replied Rhiannon. '_And I like those plans, thanks for asking_,' she added mentally.

Snape leaned back in his chair, looking as if he was debating if he should tell her everything or nothing.

"Recently the Dark Lord got hold of some information concerning you and a supernatural power that he could use to his advantage. But it heavily relies on you if this power helps him or not."

Rhiannon's eyes widened. Did he know about Rowena and more importantly: what did Voldemort know about her that she didn't? Rowena had always talked about the defeat of Voldemort. She had never mentioned that Rhiannon could also help him to bring chaos over the world.

"Your face tells me you know what I'm talking about," Rhiannon heard Snape say.

"I _think_ I know what you're talking about."

"Well then," Snape said and stood up. "Go to bed and don't let yourself get caught by someone. Someone different might not be as forgiving as I am."

"Yes, Sir. Good night." Rhiannon stood up too and had already opened the door when Snape spoke again.

"Oh, Miss Chastain, if you value your life, I'd suggest you let Harry Potter get to the Dark Lord before you do."

O

Rhiannon did not know much about Harry Potter. Yes, yes, she knew he'd faced Voldemort four times and had always won. For that he was seen as a hero in the Wizarding World. Rhiannon exactly didn't see him as a hero, but someone who deserved her respect.

Apart from that she only knew him as a small, black-haired boy with ugly glasses, who was a good Seeker and supposedly nice boy who hung out with Ron Weasley, the son of Lucius Malfoy's private nemesis, Arthur Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the best witch in the school, grade-wise.

Rhiannon thought that she should have known it - Harry Potter had been declared Voldemort's foe the day he was born. It was clear to everyone that he would be the one to bring Voldemort down. It would not be her.

She reached her dorm again and this time she tried to sleep instead of concentrating on her Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. She closed her eyes and slowly sleep overwhelmed her.

O

Rhiannon would remember the dream she had that night for all her life.

She was in a long hallway painted in white, high windows were on the left side, framed by long ivory-coloured curtains and on the right side were white doors. Sunlight streamed in from the windows and the curtains were swayed by a gentle breeze, giving it an airy look. It looked beautiful to her.

Footsteps sounded behind her. Rhiannon turned around, but this time it wasn't Snape.

It was Rowena.

"I knew we would end up here sooner or later," she said.

"What is this place?" asked Rhiannon. "And why are you here? I thought you couldn't leave Avalon."

"This place holds all your memories. You called me here subconsciously because you think I can solve everything for you."

Rhiannon looked down to the floor, she was a bit ashamed of herself. Probably she had hoped that Rowena saw how much trouble she had concentrating and that she would come to help her then.

"Yes," Rhiannon admitted finally. "I..." Rowena walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder and Rhiannon suddenly understood how she could be here. She didn't feel the weight of Rowena's hand on her shoulder - the woman was a simple illusion.

"I suggest that you begin to look around your memories, Rhiannon, just open the doors."

Rhiannon nodded and walked towards the closest door. She opened it and before her lay the garden of Blackheath Manor, where she had spent most of her life. Behind some bushes she could hear Lucius Malfoy's voice and that of one of her governess. They seemed to be arguing about Half Bloods. An inner voice told Rhiannon that this was not what she was looking for.

She closed the door again, walked over to the next one and opened it.

She had entered a small living room. Bookshelves lined the walls and old chairs were grouped around a small round table that was loaded with papers and books. There were also two dark-green velvet sofas that looked very battered. On one sat a couple and the woman cradled a baby in her arms. They didn't do anything except sitting there and doing nothing. Rhiannon went closer into the room. The man looked nice, she decided. But it was really the woman that caught Rhiannon's attention.

Her hair fell over the half of her face and she smiled. She looked like her.

"Yes," said Rowena from behind her. "Evander Chastain... and Vanora d'Arbanville. Your parents."

oOo


	12. That was Yesterday

_Disclaimer:_ If you recognize Rhiannon from one of the books, we haven't read the same editions of the _Harry Potter_ books.

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 12 - That was Yesterday_

oOo

"Rhiannon, what's wrong with you?" asked Draco with a sad look in his eyes. "Can I help you?" Rhiannon was dressed in one of the Hospital Wing pyjamas, lying in a bed near the window and looking pale and sick.

"No." She closed her eyes and sighted. "I think I've caught the flu or something like that."

"Rhiannon, you collapsed in front of McGonagall's classroom. That's not just a flu - that's something more serious."

Rhiannon turned her head towards the window and smiled slightly.

"I appreciate that, Draco, thank you, but it's really nothing important."

"_'I appreciate that'_?" Draco echoed. "Rhiannon, you don't usually talk like that. Please, I just want to help you." He took her hand and pressed it gently. "I want to help because I can't stand it to see you suffer." His grip tightened a bit and mirrored his inner desperation.

The door of Madam Pomfrey's office opened and the nurse came in. She held a tray with a tea cup and some medicine bottles in front of her.

"Mister Malfoy, please leave now, Miss Chastain needs rest. Maybe you can come and see her after dinner, but now you have to go. And tell your professors that Miss Chastain is going to spend at least the rest of the day here."

Draco nodded and let go of Rhiannon's hand.

"I'll come back later, Rhiannon," he assured and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey just gave Rhiannon her medicine and told her to sleep because she had most likely collapsed from exhaustion. Then she was left alone again.

Rhiannon relaxed. Her physical constitution wasn't that bad - her body felt a bit heavy and she was overall feeling sleepy but apart from that her body was all right.

On the inside she felt horribly betrayed.

This morning she had woken up with the dream about her memories still clear in her mind. Back then she had felt even worse than now and so it came that she collapsed just before her third class should start.

The reasons that she felt like she did were not of physical origin, but of emotional.

Her whole life was a lie. That was what the dream had shown her. And it had also brought back another memory.

She had been four or five back then, when she first asked Lucius about her parents. She had met Draco a just then and had wondered why he was always speaking so proudly to her of his "father" and his "mother". For Rhiannon fathers and mothers where something that happened to other people.

And then Lucius had told her how it came that he was her guardian.

"_Your mother and father died only a few days after you were born. They were killed by aurors and you were left in our care. Rhiannon, never trust a wizard from the Light side - they lust after blood. We just shed it to reach our goals because the end justifies the means. Remember this - if it weren't for the aurors, your parents would still be alive and with you._

That was what she had been told then.

A lie - her whole life had been built on a lie. All this was just told her to make her hatred for the Light side grow.

She had virtually always trusted Lucius as he was the only thing that resembled a father. She couldn't trust him anymore now that she knew he had lied to her. Whom could she trust anymore when she couldn't trust Lucius?

Draco? He was Lucius son - probably he had been educated to lie to everyone.

Tears welled up in Rhiannon's eyes but before they started to flow freely she recalled how miserable and desperate Draco had been on the night they got together again. Yes, she could trust him.

Rowena and Vanora - she could still trust them too. Rowena had helped her to find the truth and Vanora was her mother. Though there were still some questions Rhiannon wanted to ask her.

Rowena would have to wait - her mother was more important at the moment. Her decision was made. Rhiannon sat up and threw the blanket of her bed back.

"Rhiannon!"

Rhiannon gasped silently. That had been Rowena's voice.

"The window."

Rhiannon turned on her heel to face the window. She could see the faint image of Rowena there.

"What do want?" Rhiannon's voice sounded aggressive but it didn't matter to her. The only important thing for her now was to find and talk to Vanora. "If you're here to tell me that I should get ready to fight Voldemort - forget it. I don't care about that anymore! As far as I'm concerned Voldemort can rule the world if he wants to!"

"Calm down, Rhiannon. You're upset. Anything you start now is bound to end in a disaster."

"I just want the truth! I don't want to start anything!" screamed Rhiannon, her face flushed.

One second after she had finished screaming the door opened and madam Pomfrey entered. She looked furious and it occurred to Rhiannon, that she would never be able to leave the Hospital Wing now without Madam Pomfrey's permission. She looked at the window but Rowena's outline had vanished.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked the nurse accusingly and put a hand on Rhiannon's forehead. "Oh my, you have fever. Get into bed again." She pushed Rhiannon gently in the back. Rhiannon had little other choice but to obey.

Madam Pomfrey nodded contentedly when Rhiannon was where the nurse wanted her. Then she left, but the door to the office remained open.

Rhiannon growled a bit and closed her eyes.

'_It's all your fault,_' she thought, but wasn't sure if Rowena received the message.

'_A memory charm,_' a voice sounded inside her head and Rhiannon recognized it as Rowena's. Rhiannon's eyes flew open and she sat up. What was Rowena doing?

'_Vanora only remembered a few months ago, when they figured out how to break it without harming her. You'll have to know, the Death Eaters thought they had killed her on the night they went to get you._'

"What are you _doing_?" hissed Rhiannon.

'_I'm giving you answers. The truth that you wanted.'_ Came the reply from her own head. '_Or do you want me to stop?_'

Rhiannon remained silent. She wanted the truth but... but not from _her_.

"No," Rhiannon whispered finally. "Go on." It was her only chance to get the truth now. Even if it meant to hear it from someone she didn't want to talk to at the moment.

'_Your father died that night, but the Death Eaters weren't careful enough with your mother. They already had you when they dealt with you mother and you were more important to them._'

"Why?"

'_They wanted to use you - as a matter of fact that's what they still want to do with you. They planned to make you appreciating of every thing they did and supportive of Voldemort. That way it wouldn't have been a problem to convince you of helping them at a later date._

When you were born I gave you a bit of my power. That is why you can do wandless magic. Voldemort knew this through a prophecy and wanted to use your power for his ends. But the true meaning only became clear to him a few weeks ago. Up until then he only knew that you had great power. But then he realized you could use this power to either bring down the Light side - or him.'

"But Snape... he said if I valued my life..."

'_Yes, if you go after him alone you will lose your life. So will Draco. Or Harry._'

"You never talked about Harry before. Why did you start now?"

'_I always thought you and Draco would never ask Harry for help._'

Rhiannon didn't respond to this for a while. She kept thinking over what she had just heard.

"Rowena, are you still there?" she asked finally.

'_Yes._'

"If I do bring Voldemort down, with Draco and Harry. Could Draco and I lead a normal life then? Would he be forgiven what his father has done?"

'_Yes._'

"Then I'll... we'll do it."

oOo

_A/N:_ Now that you're done reading you should click on that "Go" button down there and write some words on this story - in other words: a review. They make me happy and show me it's not completely worthless that I'm writing this. 


	13. Things We Said Today

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned the _Harry Potter_ characters I would have definetely more money on my bank account.

_A/N:_

Thanks for the reviews, people! And also thanks to those who put me on their Author Alter and favourites lists, too! My counter was definitely lacking in that department. You don't know how happy you make me with that! Thanks!  
And now, go on, read the chapter, enjoy, review! 

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 13 - Things We Said Today_

oOo

The next day Rhiannon was permitted to leave the Hospital Wing again. She was still pale but looked better than before. Draco and Tracy came to fetch her and since it was a weekend they spent the rest of the morning in the Common room, playing _Exploding Snap_.

At lunch they were in a good mood and joking around with various people. Tracy and Mark went for a walk around the Hogwarts grounds after that and left Rhiannon and Draco to themselves.

As soon as they were out of sight Rhiannon's mood dropped. It had been easy to shut out her talk with Rowena when she was occupied with other activities, but now she was alone with Draco. Silence was bound to come up sooner or later.

"We can go to my room once we're finished with eating," offered Draco.

"Okay, I think I'm finished anyway. What about you?" Draco also sat in front of an empty dish. "I'm just asking in case you want a second helping."

"No, I'm full." He stood up, Rhiannon followed suit. Once they were outside the hall and walking to the Slytherin's rooms Draco took her hand. Instantly Rhiannon felt bad. It had occurred to her that she would need to talk with Draco about what Rowena had told her - as soon as possible. But he looked happy. He had done so ever since she had left the Hospital Wing and she hated to spoil it for him.

In Draco's room the fireplace was already lit and they both sat down on the sofa. Draco put his arms around her in a possessive embrace and tucked her head under his chin. From this position Rhiannon could her the soft, steady beating of his heart and it calmed her down.

They would go through this together - he had promised her that.

"Draco," she said gently. "What will do after we've defeated Lord Voldemort?"

"Get married," he replied equally gentle and kissed the top of her head. "And I'll clean the Malfoy name. I don't want you to have a tainted name and be labelled as evil as soon as someone hears the name. You're the most caring and nicest woman on this earth - you don't deserve that."

Rhiannon smiled up at him.

"Is that why you love me?" she asked, suppressing a wide grin.

"That and so much more that I can't even begin to explain." He kissed her again.

"I'm glad," she told him. "I would never have thought that there would be someone who cared so much about me. My nurses only told me I'd have to marry you, like it or not."

Rhiannon relaxed a bit more and the two remained like that for the better part of an hour without speaking a word.

"Draco," Rhiannon said finally. "About yesterday... I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

"You got well again, so it doesn't matter. Why were you there though, you didn't look ill the day before yesterday. And you were so strange during breakfast yesterday."

Rhiannon bit her lip and tensed.

"You remember that d'Arbanville held me back, yes? I thought about her and then Rowena came to help me. And then I remembered her. Draco, I..." To her surprise she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I found out why I really was taken in by your parents. That d'Arbanville is... is my..."

She couldn't go on - now the tears ran freely and no matter how much she tried. Draco tightened his hold on her.

"She's related to you. Very closely. And you didn't know about it, believing everything my parents told you."

"What else could I do?" Rhiannon's voice had became high-pitched with desperation. "They were the only ones telling me something."

"You hate them," Draco noticed.

"Yes." Rhiannon's voice came out in a choked, bitter whisper and Draco couldn't blame her. Maybe he had once thought his father was the greatest person ever. Over the years it had only become clearer that he did not appreciate what his family had been doing. But these few seconds and Rhiannon's grief where the last straw.

"I'll renounce the Malfoy name. I don't want to be a part of them anymore. I'll make my money in an honest way."

Rhiannon rolled over in his arms and hugged him back. It didn't take more for Draco to convince him of her support.

O

Draco was close to falling asleep when someone knocked on his door. Carefully he stood up, not to wake Rhiannon, who had fallen asleep some time ago.

He went and opened the door, only to find Professor Snape standing in front of him.

"Sir? What is the matter?" asked Draco. Snape had never come to his room so far.

"Mister Malfoy, please, follow me. Your mother is waiting for you in my office," said Snape. Draco could only nod his consent, without truly realizing why his mother was at Hogwarts.

His surprise lingered until they reached the office of the Potions Master. His mother had never come to see him at Hogwarts before. Why was she doing it now? Unless something had happened to his father that she needed to tell him.

Snape opened the door and Draco stepped into the room. His mother sat in front of the desk, as cool and regal as ever, looking at him with a sharp glance. Draco always felt a little uncomfortable, whenever she looked at him like she was doing now.

"Hello," Draco said and after a bit of hesitation he added: "It's nice to see you, mother."

"Good afternoon, Draco," Narcissa a replied. "Professor Snape, would you please leave us alone for a little while?"

Snape nodded and closed the door. As soon as Narcissa was sure, that the door was really shut, she dropped her regal aura and smiled.

"Draco, it's good to see you again." She stood up and came over to him. "I'm afraid that it's not good news that I have to tell you, though."

"I thought you might say that," said Draco.

"Good, then I don't need to prepare you for it." Narcissa took a deep breath. Somehow this convinced Draco that something was up with his father. His mother wouldn't be so concerned otherwise. "The Death Eaters are going to attack Hogwarts."

For a few seconds Draco felt stunned. Attack Hogwarts? Then an other thought crossed his mind. "I'm not going to fight alongside them," he declared with determination. "If anything, I'm going to fight against them."

"I'm... surprised to hear that, Draco," his mother said, "I always thought the way your father educated you would make you support the Dark Lord readily."

"No, not anymore. I've changed my mind about it. And even you can't change it back again."

"I'm not going to tell you to change your mind again."

Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised. Hadn't his mother always supported how his father educated him?

Narcissa guessed what was going on in her son's mind.

"I was going to tell you to keep out of it," she told him. "You're my child, Draco. Every mother loves their children, no matter what they do or who they become. I only want to protect you. So, please, keep out of the fight - for my sake."

Draco saw the hope in his mother's eyes. Not fighting seemed like an acceptable choice. It seemed _easy_.

But he couldn't do it.

"No," he said finally. "I have to fight with Dumbledore - for the sake of someone else. She is more important to me than anybody else in this world."

"I see," Narcissa answered. "I hope she is worth it. I'd hate to lose you to someone who doesn't deserve you."

"She is worth it."

"Good, if you think you can protect her from your father and the Dark Lord I'm not going to do anything about her."

Draco lowered his head. He would never have thought his mother would be as supportive as this.

"Yes, mother. Thank you."

oOo


	14. Desperate Waiting

_Disclaimer:_ Draco doesn't belong to me, as much as I'd like to. He's still J. K. Rowling's and Warner Bros.'s property, as is anything you recoginze from the books.

_A/N:_ I haven't posted in a long time, I know. I hope that at least some of you out there are still with me. If you are, let me know what you thought about this chapter. I like to hear from my readers.

oOo

**Angels of Heaven and Hell**

_Chapter 14 - Desperate Waiting_

oOo

Draco had wondered what Dumbledore would do to protect the students from the Death Eater attack. He still thought no one as eccentric as Dumbledore should lead a school, but he knew Dumbledore cared enough to protect his students - or at least he tried to.

Draco noticed it when they had Potions with the Gryffindors and nobody lifted his hand after Snape had asked a question. Draco turned his head to look at Granger. She wasn't there.

Slowly, one by one, the Muggle-borns were being sent home.

Draco wondered why they'd sent home Granger - she would have been a valuable addition to the fighting group. But then again Granger was a big liability to Potter.

Potter.

Draco still hated him. Potter still was better than him at Quidditch, at school and more popular with the girls. He quickly scratched the last thing - he had Rhiannon. Apart from that, Potter seemed to have a little thing for Rhiannon, so that evened things out a bit.

Draco had started reconsidering Potter, Granger and Weasley since he had been told that he would have to fight the Dark Lord with 'The Boy Who Lived'. He still didn't like them, but he didn't hate them either, like he did before.

There was one thing that made Draco confident when he thought about fighting alongside them - if Potter could survive the killing curse, so could he. And he even had heavenly support.

O

January slowly passed into a rainy, wet February. Draco and Rhiannon waited for Voldemort to appear at Hogwarts with his Death Eaters. More than half of the students had been sent home and the school was eerily quiet. But what worried them most was, that they had no idea who of the Slytherin students would fight against them.

Draco looked more often at the snow globe, that Rhiannon had given him for Christmas, more often - he never would have thought he'd treat it so seriously one day. Rhiannon herself wasn't wasting too much time worrying - she had started to hone her magic skills right after Draco had told her about the attack plan.

Still both thought that the time they spent waiting was the worst. They felt even more threatened by it, because they knew that one part of the attack would only be because of them.

O

Another weekend came. No one had received any news about the attack on Hogwarts since Narcissa Malfoy had come and told them about it. By now, all the muggle-borns were gone, and most of the half-bloods, too.

Draco and Rhiannon had managed to push this far enough from their mind to concentrate on their Arithmancy assignment that they were working on right now in Draco's room.

"I don't get it," Draco complained for about the thirty-second time. "The theory of Grupello does not comply with this _at all_."

"Of course it does," Rhiannon answered absentmindedly and wrote down a zero. "It lines up nicely with what I've got so far."

"That's because you're actually good at this stuff," Draco growled. "If I'd known it would get this hard, I would have dropped it."

Rhiannon smiled and leaned forward to look at Draco's work. It was not everyday that Draco admitted he couldn't do something. Just last week he'd had quite a row with Mark over his Quidditch abilities.

"I'll explain it to you when I'm done. Then we can-" She froze and was silent for a few seconds.

"Rhiannon?" Draco asked worriedly. "What is it? Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly and looked up at Draco. Her face was white as a sheet and her eyes displayed fear.

"Draco, we have to go."

"What?" he asked stupidly and blinked twice. "Rhiannon, are you _really_ okay?"

She didn't respond, she just stood up and went for the door. Draco hurriedly followed suit and grabbed her wrist.

"Rhiannon! What is it?" he demanded. He was infuriated. His parents had almost never told him what they would or would not do. But this was Rhiannon - she always told him in one way or another what she felt and planned to do. He wouldn't take this from her. Not from her - from everyone, _just not from her_.

As Rhiannon turned her head look over her shoulder Draco realized why he was so panic - he depended on her.

"It's Rowena," said Rhiannon. "She's telling me to go up to the Entrance Hall." Draco nodded. He still didn't know exactly what was up, but e also knew that he would go wherever Rhiannon would go.

"I'll protect you. I promise." As he said this, Draco loosened his grip on Rhiannon's wrist and let his hand slide down to hers.

She smiled at him and that was all he needed for an answer.

O

The door to Draco's room had closed behind the couple and the room was eerily quiet.

On Draco's night stand stood the enchanted snow globe - Rhiannon's Christmas gift to him. During the time when they had broken up he had hid it away in his closet, so that he wouldn't have to look at it and cause himself more pain.

Afterwards he'd taken it out again, polished it and put it where it was now.

The dragon had been sleeping all the time.

In the quietness of the room he slowly opened one eye. He stretched his wings, the light reflected beautifully on his dark green scales. He heaved himself up.

And then he began to fly in small circles in the snow globe that was his home.

But nobody was there to witness it.

O

'_Faster!_' Rowena's voice echoed in Rhiannon's head. '_God knows what will happen if you don't arrive on time!_'

'_I'm almost there_,' Rhiannon shouted back mentally. '_Just this staircase and I'm there!_' She and Draco were running up the stairs that led from the dungeons to the Entrance Hall and they were panting heavily. The opening at the end of the staircase was a small speck of light, both had their eyes on it and they, when they would be there, they would have to fight. Only a few more steps to go...

There was a scream.

Rhiannon stopped dead in her tracks. Draco almost ran into her, giving her a curious look.

"Oh no," she whispered. "He's already begun. We're too late."

"Then we really have to go," Draco said. "Only we can stop him. Rhiannon, it doesn't matter when. It only matters that we _do it_."

'_They boy is right. Go on!_'

Given the circumstances Draco and Rowena talked very much and very long to Rhiannon.

Finally she nodded.

"Yes."

The last steps were a matter of two seconds.

The sight that the Entrance Hall presented was not a pleasant one. Death Eaters and professors were fighting everywhere, a few sixths and sevenths years fought alongside the professors. Flitwick was engaged into a particularly nasty duel with a Death Eater, Sprout was trying to hold off a group of three Death Eaters of a couple of sixth year students. Everywhere someone was crying or screaming, motionless bodies lay on the ground - mostly those of students.

Only Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

Rhiannon looked around frantically and Draco seemed equally clueless to her. She could have fought anywhere but that wasn't an option. She'd been dead or badly hurt to soon and that would be of no use to anyone. She only had a few more minutes to decide what to do and then someone of the Death Eaters would notice them.

"Rhiannon," Draco said to her right and to her horror she noticed he had his wand drawn. "I love you and when this is over we'll marry." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and sprang forwards. Rhiannon desperately grabbed for his sleeve and managed to hold him back.

"Wait," she said softly, looking at the floor. Then she took a deep breath, pulled her own wand out and pointed it at her throat.

"_Sonorus!_"

Rhiannon looked up again - this time Draco saw the determination in her eyes. It seemed like a fire or as if it was the only thing keeping her going. A small, crazy smile formed on her lips and Draco shuddered at the sight.

"STOP IT!" Rhiannon shouted. Her magically enhanced voice rebounded off the walls of the Entrance Hall. Everyone silently turned to look at her, their eyes were full of wonder.

Rhiannon's grin grew wider.

"I'm here to help the Dark Lord," she said, her voice clear. "Take me to him."

oOo


	15. Join Me

_Disclaimer:_ After long and difficult mathematical calculations, I've come to the conclusion that I'll never have enough money to buy the rights for Harry Potter characters off of J. K. Rowling and/or Warner Bros..

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 15 - Join Me_

oOo

Nobody of the students or Professors dared to move, they were too stunned. One of the Death Eaters close to Rhiannon and Draco stepped forwards.

"Rhiannon," he said and with a shudder Draco recognized his father's voice. "I'm very glad about your decision. I'll take you to him." He extended his hand towards her and for some reason Rhiannon knew that Lucius was smiling behind his mask.

She forced a superficial smile onto her own face, even though she was feeling close to having a nervous breakdown.

'_I have to do this. I can't run away. He's only after me._' She thought desperately. Rowena kept strangely silent - no reassuring words came from her. Now Rhiannon realised that she was completely on her own with this. '_Nobody will help me._'

"Excellent," Rhiannon replied with as much strength as she could muster and laid her hand into Lucius' gloved hand. He pulled her to his side and turned to the other Death Eaters.

"Find Potter and his friends," he ordered. "And then bring them to our master. Draco, come with us."

Draco's mouth was set in a defiant line. He remembered how he had told his mother that he would oppose his father. But now Rhiannon had a plan and he could only guess what she thought of doing. It seemed like a choice between his father and his girlfriend to him.

After a second his shoulders slunk down a bit - only a miniature gesture of defeat, yet Lucius would pick it up. Draco was sure of it. He put his wand away and started walking towards the pair. His feet felt heavy and his sight became blurry. He could not walk there - towards the person that personified his personal misery. Not when he saw him standing so near to her. Draco became dazed.

'_No,_' he thought desperately. '_No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to fight for her._'

Something to his right suddenly moved.

"YOU!" Vanora screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco's head whipped around.

Her face held a wild expression, full of fury; her hands resembled claws. And she was running at him and Rhiannon. She looked ready to kill with her bare hands.

Draco glanced at his father. What would he do? And what about Rhiannon? Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it carefully at the woman, just as if he had all the time in the world.

"_Avada Kedavra._" The words were spoken with such laziness, such indifference that Draco could not help but shudder momentarily. The curse could have been aimed at him.

Vanora fell to ground and when her hair had finally pooled itself around her head nobody doubted her death. The first dry sob could be heard in the silence of the Entrance Hall.

"Now, that that's been dealt with," Lucius said calmly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Rhiannon replied, but she was staring at her mother's dead body. 'Yes...'

Lucius nodded and turned around on his heel, pulling Rhiannon around with him. Draco followed them as they went out of the hall and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The snow had molten down in the past days and the ground was muddy now, one had to be careful not to slip on it.

On this ground, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's cabin, the Death Eaters and Voldemort had set up what looked like a camp. Draco and Rhiannon could almost see the strong magic that the wards radiated. Inside these wards a few more Death Eaters were standing, making sure that the wards stayed as they were. Some trunks were sitting on the ground and in the middle of it all was something that looked like a black flame, that sucked in its surroundings.

Lucius led them there and walked through the magical barrier, simply as if it just wasn't there.

One of the Death Eaters stopped his magic and came over to them.

"Is that them?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Avery, they are," Lucius replied in his usual smooth voice. "How are doing with the wards?"

"Everything is all right. As soon as we get the Potter boy, we're leaving and the wards will still be up for another two days."

Lucius nodded.

"Good, I think Bellatrix and the rest of us will be back soon. As I know Potter-"

"Right," said Avery. "We all do. And they're already coming back."

Lucius, Rhiannon and Draco turned around. While Lucius and Avery had been talking the other Death Eaters had left the castle and were coming towards them now. One of them was levitating a figure in a Hogwarts school uniform in front of himself - it could only be Harry.

The group reached the ward and entered. Rhiannon had to force herself to keep her face blank. Now that they had Harry - would she still be able to do something to stop Voldemort? As long as Harry had been save, she'd been relatively calm, but that had changed now"

"Very well," she heard Lucius say, who had his eyes on Harry.

"He revealed himself," said Bellatrix with glee. "He thought he could take us on all by himself. The stupid boy." She grinned, and Rhiannon didn't like it. It looked too mad.

"Then let's go," Lucius said. "Rhiannon." He turned around again and with a little amazement Rhiannon noticed he hadn't let go of her hand since they had left the Entrance Hall and that he had led her around all the time. He had already started walking towards the flame. Rhiannon concluded that it was a portal which would transport her, Draco, Harry and the Death Eaters to Voldemort.

The nearer she and Lucius came to the portal, the stronger the suction of the flame became and finally it consumed them. Rhiannon had closed her eyes when she felt the flame encircle her, but it was not hot - it was icy cold. And as quickly as the flame had sucked them in, as quickly it also let them go again.

Rhiannon opened her eyes and saw that she had been transported into a large circular room, made of dark grey stone. Behind her she could still feel the portal slightly and then Draco appeared at her side.

And before her was a throne - and it was occupied by Voldemort and he was watching them closely.

"Milord," Rhiannon whispered in shock.

"Rhiannon," he replied, lazily. "Come here. I have waited for you."

Lucius let go of her hand and Rhiannon took a small step forwards. Not even in her worst nightmare had she expected the Dark Lord to look like this.

The skin was as white as bones and the eyes small slits, that glowed blood-red. Around his feet a large snake was coiled. But his wasn't the scariest thing. By far the scariest was his aura. Coldness and cruelty came from him and filled every corner of the room and the hearts of the ones who were present.

"There is no need for you to be shy," Voldemort said and it almost sounded... friendly. Rhiannon took a few more reluctant steps forward, until she was only three meters away from the most feared wizard of all time. He looked at her intensely for a few seconds, and Rhiannon felt as if she was tested, though she didn't know for what.

"Leave. Lock the boy up. I will deal with him later," he commanded the Death Eaters all of sudden.

For a few moments the Death Eater hesitated.

"All of us, Milord?" Bellatrix asked finally. Rhiannon imagined she heard a slightly disappointed tone in the older woman's voice.

"Do you dare to question my decisions, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked back, hissing dangerously low, and leaning himself up. The snake reared its head towards Bellatrix and hissed at her, too. She stared at her master for a second, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"I beg your forgiveness, Milord," she mumbled and bowed slightly, while she backed away. The rest of the Death Eaters was smart enough not to say something else and they all mumbled their greetings to Voldemort and also left the room half-bowed. At this point Rhiannon dared to look over her shoulder - even Draco was doing so. But shortly before he reached the door, he threw her a look. A look that was meant to say something, but that Rhiannon couldn't quite interpret. The look was desperate, yet it also expressed hope, some determination, but, most of all, love.

This strengthened her and she looked at Voldemort again.

"Milord," she said. "What do you require me to do for you?"

"Rhiannon, I fear Lucius didn't select your nurses carefully enough," he said and stood up. The snake hissed again, while the Voldemort walked towards Rhiannon. "Didn't they teach you that a lady should not speak so bluntly?" He stopped right before her, so Rhiannon had to look up to him. Voldemort took a few strands of her hair into has hand and looked at them with interest. It disgusted Rhiannon, but she didn't let it show. Instead she continued to look up at him.

"You will aid me, Rhiannon, won't you?" he asked finally. "You will lend me your power."

Rhiannon forced herself to smile, even though she could feel the skeletal hand of Voldemort stroke her hair.

"I will, Milord," she said.

oOo


	16. Endless Nightmare, Devil's Lair

_Disclaimer:_ Aww, almost two years of writing this and about 90 of all characters still aren't mine. That sucks.

_A/N:_ Whoo! I'm back. I'm having last-minute-panic-fits because there are only almost two weeks left till HBP comes out, and I want to have this fic finfished by then (Of course, it would all be easier with more reviews... ;)). Well then, on with the story! Enjoy!

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 16 - Endless Nightmare, Devil's Lair_

oOo

Draco hadn't planned a thing for what to do in the case of being locked up in the same room as Potter in Voldemort's castle.

Of course, that was exactly what had happened to him shortly after the Death Eater group had left the throne room. They had levitated Potter into this dimly lit, cold, unfurnished room with stone floor, walls and ceiling and told Draco to watch over him. Then they had turned the key around, effectively trapping them in the room together.

Draco had conjured up a small pillow for himself to sit on and watched Potter for a while.

He had considered hexing the crap out of Potter, who was defenceless and who didn't have his friends there to protect him. It was the perfect occasion on which he would be able to take out all his grudges on Potter and get away with it. It was the perfect occasion to make Potter pay.

But in the end Draco decided against it. During school he had always thought that he would join the Death Eaters one day and that it wouldn't matter what he did then because he would be feared. But now he had Rhiannon and wanted to ensure a safe and happy future for them together and then it would matter what he had done - Death Eater or not.

And he also had to think about the imprint his father had left in the wizarding world. Lucius Malfoy: cold, cruel, heartless and devoted follower of Voldemort. People had automatically assumed that he would be just like his father one day and he had lived up to their expectations.

Now he had to do something to remedy the situation. Draco had thought about it again and again - the only thing that would help, would be to wake Potter up and help him with taking down Voldemort. It was simple enough, yet Draco didn't want to do it. He had never wished to be Potter's ally.

Draco stared at Potter for another moment and made up his mind. Sighing he got up and walked over to his school rival.

That's all he ever was, Draco tried to tell himself. His school rival and school was irrelevant, at least for now.

"_Enervate_," Draco whispered. A few seconds passed before the spell took effect and Potter opened his eyes.

"Are you all right, Potter?" Potter didn't respond immediately.

"On the list of things I never wanted to happen, waking up to your face is on top, Malfoy," he said finally and rolled over to get away from Draco.

"So you are," Draco concluded. "That's good, because we're going to break out of this room and take down Voldemort. Got that, Potter? Now, up with you." Draco himself stood up and walked over to the door, pondering if a simple Alohomora would be able to open it.

"You weren't joking when you said that just now, were you?" Potter groaned and heaved himself up. "I can't believe it."

"You better do," Draco muttered and then concentrated. "_Alohomora!_"

Nothing happened. Draco's shoulders sagged.

"Where's my wand?" Potter asked from behind him. "Death Eaters probably took it. Damn."

'_Don't be stupid._' A voice sneered inside Draco's head, and he recognised it as Salazar's voice. He'd heard it often enough within the last few months. '_Give him your wand and then I'll let you channel my magic powers._'

'_Giving away my wand? That's suicide!_' Draco snapped back, mentally.

'_If you don't, you'll die for sure. If you follow my words then at least you'll have a chance of surviving this._'

Draco grumbled and held out his wand to Potter, who looked questioningly at it and then into Draco's face.

"Take it," Draco told him. "I'm on your side for once. So I have an interest in keeping you alive and - let's face it - you're pretty much useless without a wand."

Reluctantly Harry reached out grabbed the wand from Draco's hand. He waved it around experimentally and when it didn't explode, he nodded grimly.

"So then, any ideas on how to get out of here, wonderboy?" Draco asked.

"I think, I do." Harry stepped forwards, wand raised and face set.

"_Reducto!_" he yelled. A red bolt of light shot from the tip of the wand, towards the door. Draco almost couldn't follow it. There was a _whooosh_ and when Draco could see anything but red light again the door merely was a sorry pile of dust.

"Show-off," muttered Draco.

Harry already had stepped on top of the dust and looked up and down the hallway, when Draco followed him.

"We need to go to the right, if we want to meet up with the Dark Lord," Draco said. Harry nodded. They both stepped out into the hallway and they were on their way.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked in a hushed voice after they had been sneaking along in silence for about five minutes. "Helping me, I mean. It makes no sense - no matter how I look at it."

Draco's first impulse was to make some snide remark on the typical Gryffindor stupidity, but then he remembered that he needed Potter.

"I want Voldemort gone just as much as you do," he said finally, in an equally hushed voice. "I'm not my father. I have something that's worth fighting for."

'_Yes_,' whispered Salazar inside his head and the word echoed inside Draco's mind.

"Yes," murmured Draco, almost inaudibly, and closed his eyes.

The next second it was Salazar who opened his eyes and walked towards the final confrontation. All that had been Draco - his mind and his soul - had been replaced by Salazar and now Draco was merely a spectator, captured inside his own body.

'_I will fight_,' thought Salazar, full well knowing that Draco could understand him. '_Even if I only fight because I think you can't do it... Even if I won't win I won't have fought in vain. There is always something worth fighting for and there is always hope - however small it might be._'

O

Rowena observed Voldemort and Rhiannon, who were still in the throne room.

Voldemort had sat down on his throne again, Rhiannon kneeled before him, her head bowed, and that heinous snake slithered around the both of them. Voldemort stroked Rhiannon's hair as he talked to her.

"I learned that Potter likes you," he told her jut now. "This will make it easier for you. He will let you in willingly. Break through the petty defences he still has left and ban his magic. Suck it out of him. Dispel it. You can't kill him - but I can. With your help I can." He smiled benevolently down at Rhiannon, as if she was a loved pet.

'_It will also work the other way round_,' Rowena informed Rhiannon coolly. '_This is how you will fight him._'

But there were also the thoughts that Rhiannon didn't hear.

Please, please, don't do it wrong. For my sake. We're so similar - you and I. And I don't know if I can fight this fight with you. All I can do is telling you what to do. You're my last hope.

At that Voldemort stood up and pulled Rhiannon up with him.

"Let's go," he said softly. Rhiannon looked him in the eyes and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Yes, to Potter's defeat," she responded, a fake smile on her lips. They both went for the door with Voldemort leading the way, just like Lucius had done earlier this day with Rhiannon.

That was when Rowena felt it. Rhiannon had started to do exactly what Rowena had told her to do. It was weak - very weak - so Voldemort wouldn't notice it for some time. But she noticed how his magic slowly was drained out from him. It was a mere trickle, but the magic was leaving him and travelling to Rhiannon. It was like watching a wet washcloth sucking up even more water.

'_Fool!_' Rowena hissed angrily and this time Rhiannon heard it.

'_What?_' she asked, but Rowena didn't answer - she was already trying to find a hole in Rhiannon's mental wards that even Voldemort wasn't able to break through. She fought amidst Rhiannon's confused thoughts of '_What's the matter?_'

There! There was a weak spot and Rowena instantly felt bad, but it was the only way. Rhiannon trusted her and that was why she hadn't put up such strong defences against Rowena. Rowena didn't want to but it was the only way to save Rhiannon from certain death. Alone she would never be able to hold the power of Voldemort's magic.

Rowena slipped through the wards and banned Rhiannon's mind and soul into the back of her head. She could already hear Rhiannon calling out for her faintly.

All this had taken place in the span of mere seconds and Voldemort had already reached the door. He pulled it open and Rowena's eyes widened in disbelief.

Before them stood Harry and Dra... no... Salazar? The two stared back at Voldemort and Rowena.

"Ah," said Voldemort simply.

oOo


	17. Wicked Game

_Disclaimer:_ In my dreams, Warner Bros., in my dreams...

_A/N:_ Err... review? Please? Pretty, pretty please?

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 17 - Wicked Game_

oOo

"Salazar," whispered Rowena in shock. He smiled at her and extended his hand towards her. The two only had eyes for each other and Harry was too stunned to say anything, while Voldemort was watching the scene like he was waiting for some signal.

"Finally," Salazar whispered back. Rowena slowly began to reach for his hand, her eyes shining with hope.

"Draco, I expected better of you," said Voldemort and broke the silent spell. "You disappoint your father and - worst of all - you disappoint _me_."

Rowenas hand was only mere millimetres away from Salazars now, but suddenly the air around the two began to crackle as if it was filled with electricity. Rowena flinched - that was a sign that they still couldnt touch each other. The look on her face turned from hopeful to desperate and frightful in an instant and Voldemort picked it up immediately.

Voldemort held that look dear to his non-existent heart - hed seen it so often. Usually his victims had that look on their faces in the second of their death. He smiled to himself, gripped Rowenas wrist tightly and pulled her back abruptly.

"You can play later, Draco," he said, the smile not leaving his face. It was a cold, cruel smile.

All this contributed to Salazars anger - the anger about his past mistakes, about losing the woman he loved time and time again and that smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"Im not Draco," he announced. "Dracos mind was replaced with mine - Salazar Slytherins." Salazar took a step forward and felt a smile to rival Voldemorts slip on his lips. "And I demand the respect that is due to me."

He took an other step, but Voldemort only huffed and it sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Rowena had seen too many scenes like this in the past and knew only to well how Salazars mind worked. She closed her eyes tightly in anticipation of a magical blow shaking the walls and crumbling everything to dust. She willed her mind to the continued draining of Voldemorts power and stopped it. Even though her eyes were closed she knew exactly that Salazar and Voldemort were staring at each other, each waiting for the other ones next move.

The next thing that would happen would be a fight. The only thing Rowena could do to prevent the fight was to drain Voldemort of all his magic at once - but that would surely kill Rhiannon. It was something she could not do. But with the help of Salazar and Harry it would work...

"My heir," she heard Salazar say to Voldemort. "Bow to me."

"I bow to no one!"

This was the beginning of the end. Rowenas eyes flew open again - just in time to see Voldemort bringing up his wand forcefully and screaming "_Crucio!__" and red light shooting at Salazar. Rowena jumped forward, forgetting Voldemort had still captured her hand. She was thrown back, out of the way, away from Salazar whom she wanted to help so badly._

He was writhing and trashing on the floor but no scream escaped his lips, though his face showed the pain he was going through. Rowenas eyes darted around the room frantically. She had to do something to help Salazar, but she didnt have a wand and the wandless magic didnt work with her in charge.

Her eyes fell on Harry. Yes, he was the key. It would only work if he was there and a strange calm came over Rowena as she made her decision.

Voldemort still had his wand pointed at Salazar and was paying no attention to Harry. Rowenas hand had became numb from the pressure already but she had to free herself. She tugged forcefully and Voldemorts head swivelled around, the mad smile still on his face.

But he broke the Crucio curse and in the split second that passed before her next action Rowena could hear Salazars heavy breathing.

Her face set, she smashed her body into Voldemorts thin frame and sending him to the floor. She could feel his bones poke sharply into her flesh. Rowena only saw his face long enough to realize his smile had vanished and had been replace by an angry grimace. He hissed at her.

She had to get off! She rolled over but Voldemort had already seized her again. There was nothing she could do.

From the corner of her eye Rowena could see Salazar slowly heaving himself up from the floor. He was still panting from what she could see.

"Harry!" she shouted.

This woke the boy up from his stupor. He jumped forwards to help her but stopped when he saw Voldemorts one hand wind around Rowenas neck and his wand raising to her temple.

"One more step, Potter, and she dies," Voldemort snarled. Rowena could feel his breath on her head and froze. She didnt know what she could do now. She was without magic, Salazar too, and Harry wouldnt do anything as long as Voldemort held her captive. They needed something like a miracle now.

Harry nodded and put his wand down. His eyes were narrowed, quietly observing the situation, trying to find the weakest link.

"Me for her," he said, his voice was without any trace of emotions. Rowenas eyes widened. Voldemorts hand tightened around her neck and she felt him lifting her upwards. Suddenly she was on her feet again and Voldemort had risen with her.

"Catch, Draco," Voldemort sneered and pushed Rowena away from himself. She stumbled towards Salazar and had almost reached him, but the air crackled again.

"Salazar..." she whispered again, but she looked over her shoulder, over to Harry and Voldemort. Harry had dropped his wand. "We have to do something."

Salazar looked at her and then to Voldemorts throne and an idea formed in his head. Voldemort was saying something to Harry but he didnt hear it. His mind was on something completely different. Rowena still stood around, watching Harry and Voldemort.

Salazar reached out for her. The air began to crackle again, but he ignored the searing pain this was sending through his body. The crackling became louder and louder the further he reached. Once, just once, before his ultimate death he wanted to feel her again. He touched her hand.

The pain was gone immediately. Rowena turned around and he smiled at her.

"Now," he whispered. She nodded, and they both understood that they knew what to do. Salazar took her hand into his and charged towards Voldemort, Rowena behind him.

"Potter! Take my hand!"

Voldemort and turned around, anger lit up his face again. "No," he hissed.

But before he could even raise his wand, they had passed him and they were on Harrys sides.

"Now you die!" Salazar shouted and grabbed Harrys hand. Rowena did the same and at the same time she also reached for Voldemorts. As her hand made contact with his, she gasped and Rhiannon was there again.

The change had come abruptly and she wasnt prepared for it. She looked around and almost screamed when she saw she was holding hands with Voldemort. But the black shadow behind him worried her more.

It was long and silent and kept to the shadows of the room, but it was definitely drawing nearer.

Salazar hissed and the shadow lunged forwards.

The snake, Rhiannon realised. It was Voldemorts snake, it was aiming right at his owner, the light reflecting on its coils in a terrible dance.

Rhiannon threw a quick look at Draco and recognized his confused look. Salazar had left his body. They were all on their own now.

The snake hissed and Voldemort tried to escape Rhiannons and Dracos grip, but they wouldnt let him. Whatever would happen, she wouldnt let go of him now, swore Rhiannon. Even if it killed her.

And just as the snake sunk its fangs into Voldemorts shoulder Rhiannon felt the surge of power, of magic and sad pictures fleeted through her mind. Pictures of a lonely, black-haired boy.

And then everything turned to white and Rhiannon gave in to oblivion.

oOo


	18. Heaven can wait

_Disclaimer:_ No, Harry Potter is not mine. Anyone who thinks so is on drugs.

_A/N:_ I can do this before HBP comes out. There's only one more chapter to go after this one, so I know I can do it! However... please, please review! Thank you in advance :).

And a special thanks to fox929, who left a review the last time around!

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 18 - Heaven can wait_

oOo

When Rhiannon regained consciousness, she felt as if she was floating in mid-air. But for some reason she wasn't afraid of falling down. She felt completely safe, wherever she was.

However, her body didn't feel so well. She was hurting all over, but most of all her chest. Experimentally, she tried to move her arm around. She had lifted it only a few millimetres when she let it drop back to her side abruptly - it hurt too much.

Rhiannon lay there for a little while, concentrating on breathing and watched the sad pictures of the little black-haired boy that still fleeted through her mind. She came to realise that this boy was Voldemort, when he was still human, a long time ago.

'_We're all the same when we're born,_' she thought bitterly, as she saw a younger Voldemort being laughed at by other children. '_And we are judged by others. That's just not fair._'

Again, time and pictures passed - she couldn't tell how long she had been floating there, but then she heard a voice calling her name from far away. Rhiannon tried to answer the voice, but she only managed to open her mouth. No sound came out and the pain became worse. All she could do was closing her mouth again and finally opening her eyes.

She was surrounded by complete whiteness. There was no shadow, she couldn't even make out an edge.

"Rhiannon!" This time the voice sounded nearer and Rhiannon recognised it as Rowena's voice. Sure enough the woman's face appeared in Rhiannon's sight only a few seconds later. Rhiannon tried to say something, but she still couldn't talk.

"Wait," said Rowena gently. She placed her hand on Rhiannon's forehead. She muttered something under her breath, that Rhiannon couldn't hear, but it gave her time to examine Rowena. She now looked happier and radiant. There was something around her that Rhiannon couldn't quite put her finger on.

The pain subsided slowly and was gone completely when Rowena ended her murmuring.

"What happened?" Rhiannon managed to croak, while Rowena helped her into a sitting position. Rowena smiled at her.

"Everything's fine now," she responded. "You survived. You all survived! And Voldemort will never trouble this earth again. We're all free now!"

Rhiannon couldn't help but smile, as she heard how happy Rowena was. But she also got the impression that Rowena was even happier than she let on. Then the message began to sink in.

Voldemort wouldn't trouble them again. He was defeated. She was free, and so was Draco and Harry and Rowena and everyone in the Wizarding World. The shadow would finally be gone.

"I can't tell you how happy I am!" Rowena exclaimed and hugged Rhiannon spontaneously. "And I have to thank you for all you've done."

"Whow... It's okay, Rowena. Without you I wouldn't have known we'd have it in us to do what we did, if it hadn't been for you. We-" Rhiannon realised another thing. "Where's Draco?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

Rowena let go of her.

"Salazar is taking care of him. They'll join us in soon. And if I'm not very much mistaken, Harry will come, too. You don't need to be worried about them."

Rhiannon searched the whiteness with her eyes, not quite believing Rowena. But then she noticed a dark shape in the distance.

"That's them," Rowena said, standing up and pulling Rhiannon up with her. The shape drew nearer and Rhiannon saw that Rowena was right. She was more than right.

The shape consisted of Salazar, and to his left there was Draco walking beside him and on his other side was Harry. He supported both of them with his arms, but they both walked and looked whole and healthy.

When the three came into shouting distance Rhiannon noticed Rowena tightening her group on Rhiannon's shoulder. Rhiannon was about to ask why, but then she remembered that this was the first time that Rowena and Salazar saw each other again in the bodies they had both inhabited a thousand years ago. They probably wanted nothing better then run up to each other and make up. Rhiannon smiled - she felt the exact same way.

"Draco!" she called and ran up to him. Draco smiled feebly at her. Salazar let go of him but remained next to them.

"Are you all right?" asked Draco. Rhiannon nodded and was close to tears. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then leaned her head against his chest.

A second later she heard something like a suppressed sob to her left.

She lifted her head up to see Rowena had thrown her arms around Salazar's neck, so they were in a position not unlike herself and Draco. The only difference was that Rowena's shoulder's were shaking and even Salazar looked to be on the brink of tears. He put his arms around Rowena's shaking figure and pulled her closer - it didn't look like he ever wanted to let go of her again.

Draco noticed that Rhiannon had moved and looked where she was looking. Harry came forward and looked at Draco and Rhiannon, doing his best to ignore the grown ups.

"Hi there," he said. Draco and Harry regarded each other for a second before Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"I never thought I'd say that, Potter," said Draco. "But... thank you. Thank you, okay?"

Harry only shrugged and responded with a simple "Okay."

At that, the whiteness became even more intense, without a single warning. Rhiannon blinked to shield her eyes from the light, while Draco instantly pulled her closer again. Besides her, Rhiannon heard Rowena gasping in surprise - or shock. Or maybe both.

"Rowena," a cool voice rang through the air. "We consider your mission completed."

Rhiannon opened her eyes again, to see that Salazar had let go of Rowena and that there were now four tall and humanoid figures standing before them. They radiated the same aura as Rowena, only theirs was stronger. On their backs Rhiannon could make out gleaming white wings.

'_Angels..._' she realised in awe. Never had she seen anything so beautiful and loveable.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Rowena muttered. Rhiannon looked at her and saw the faint outline of wings sprouting from Rowena's shoulder blades.

"We will end your imprisonment. Join us back in Heaven," Gabriel said. Maybe it was only a trick of the light, but Rhiannon thought she saw the corners of his mouth lift up a little at this.

"As for you, Salazar," the Angel next to Gabriel spoke up. "Your last life plan hasn't been completed up to this day. You may be a fallen angel, but you have redeemed yourself in the eyes of God. However, we can't welcome you back until your life plan is completed. For this, you will be reborn as soon as the circumstances allow it."

"Yes," said Salazar and he sounded strong enough, but Rhiannon saw him curl his hands into fists at his side. The angels, or better: archangels, seemed content enough with this answer. They turned their attention towards Rowena again.

"Come with us now, Rowena, to dwell where all undying souls dwell," said Gabriel kindly and he extended his hand towards them. But for some reason, Rowena's happiness that Rhiannon had felt just some minutes ago, seemed to be wiped away now. Rowena took a step towards the angels but then she stopped in hesitation and looked down.

"Please," she whispered. "I want to go back with Salazar. I want to be with him. Please, let me be reborn."

For the shortest moment the angels looked mildly confused.

"Is this what you truly wish?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes."

No one said anything, although Rhiannon saw the look on Salazar's face. He was running away again. Up until now Draco, Harry and she had watched mutely, but now Rhiannon felt obliged to interfere.

"Please, let her go," she spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I don't know how all this works, but why are you willing to end their imprisonment, only to separate them again? Is this a sign how lowly you regard love?"

"Love is the most holy thing," Gabriel replied instantly. "We hold it in high respect."

"Then let us be reborn - together," Rowena said and looked Gabriel directly in the eye. The archangel looked at her for some time, then at Salazar.

"What do you say to this, Salazar?" he questioned.

"Let her go if this is her wish," he answered in a dull voice. Rhiannon knew that now his two strongest instincts had been fighting against each other before this answer. The instinct to protect Rowena from everyone and everything, and his love for her.

"I understand," Gabriel said slowly and Rhiannon got the impression that he had been thinking along the same lines as she had. "Then go where you have to go."

He waved his hand and Rhiannon suddenly felt very lightweight. Once again, the familiar white light encircled her and robbed her of her senses.

oOo


	19. The End of Days

_Disclaimer:_ There's a reason it's called fanfiction, Warner Bros..

_A/N:_ Dun dun dun! I present to you the last chapter of 'Angels of Heaven and Hell'! Please leave a review for this story, it's your last chance to make an up-to-date one!

oOo

oOo _Angels of Heaven and Hell_ oOo

_Chapter 19 - The End of Days_

oOo

Rhiannon regained her senses soon enough, and found herself lying in Draco's arms in front of Hogwarts castle. Next to them lay Harry, he was stirring too and opened his eyes, as Rhiannon looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, Harry." Harry got up and tried to smooth out his robes, but it was a lost battle. To much mud and grass stuck to it.

"Should I go and get help for Malfoy?" To Rhiannon he didn't sound overly concerned, and she suspected he had only asked because he wanted to be nice to her.

"No, he'll wake up in a minute," she said, smiling. "Just go and look for your friends. I'll look after mine."

Harry looked at her for some seconds, trying to figure out what to do. "Fine," he said finally, sounding a bit hurt, and turned around on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him dramatically as he went towards the castle.

Rhiannon looked after him, until he was out of earshot. In reality she felt like she was freezing to death, but she wanted some quiet moments with Draco now. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips and began to shake his shoulder.

After a short while his eyes flew open and he looked confusedly at Rhiannon.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. "Now, that everything's over?"

Rhiannon smiled at Draco, and at his strange way of thinking.

"How couldn't I?" she asked back and Draco chuckled at her response.

oOo

Months passed and the Wizarding World was left to pick up the pieces of the Voldemort's terror reign. Death Eaters were hunted and convicted.

Among them were Lucius Malfoy and Pansy parkinson. Narcissa Malfoy however went free, because she had informed Dumbledore of the attack on Hogwarts, which redeemed her in the eyes of the court.

Most of it didn't touch Rhiannon and Draco who spent the following half year studying for their NEWTs and leaving Hogwarts behind.

Three years after that, on a mild day in August, they finally got married and five years after that, their daughter was born.

oOo

Rhiannon remembered one particular incident with Celia, her now one-year-old daughter. She herself had slumped onto a couch in the library of Malfoy Manor and closed her eyes for a minute, to relax. Looking after her daughter was more difficult than she had ever imagined.

She heard how Celia was crawling on the floor and gave a gurgling noise once in a while. Then - suddenly - the sound of a heavy book falling down and Celia laughing.

Rhiannon opened her eyes and went over to her daughter, to see if anything had happened to Celia. But there was not even the slightest scratch on her baby, so Rhiannon picked up Celia and looked at the book more closely.

It was opened at a page somewhere in the middle and the right page displayed a picture in faded colours. She looked at it and recognised it as a picture of Rowena. She smiled a bit sadly at the thought of the woman - she regretted that she had never been able to say Good-bye to her.

Rhiannon wanted to close the book and put it back on the shelf, but as she was about to do so, Celia squealed and Rhiannon hesitated. She lifted the book, so Celia could see the page fully. Again, the baby girl squealed and tried to reach for the book with her tiny hands.

Rhiannon looked at her daughter - who had the same bright blue eyes and black hair as Rowena once did, she realized with a start - , then at the page of the book and again at her daughter.

"Welcome back, Rowena," she whispered and smiled. Celia laughed again and turned to look at her mother - a look in her eyes, as if she had understood what Rhiannon had just said.

oOo

Again years passed and soon it was time for Celia to go to Hogwarts.

'_Or return home,_' as Rhiannon sometimes thought to herself.

Rhiannon, Draco and Celia were standing on platform 9 and three quarters, Celia's large trunk next to them.

"It really doesn't matter what house you get sorted in," Rhiannon was just telling her daughter. "Dad and I will be proud of you anyway..."

"Morning," came a voice from behind them. Rhiannon turned around and came face to face with Harry. She was about to ask him what he was doing here, but Draco was faster.

"Come to see your son off?" he asked. Harry nodded and now Rhiannon fully realised for the first time the woman - Hermione - next to him and his son, who stood a bit behind them, but was still clearly visible.

He had black hair, which almost reached down to his chin, and emerald green eyes. At first glance he looked just like Harry, Rhiannon thought, but when you looked close enough he also looked like someone else, and she was almost sure she was right. He was paying no attention at all to his parents, but was instead looking interestedly at Celia. Celia noticed it and stared right back.

"Adrian," Hermione interjected and the boy looked at her. "Let's go and get your trunk on board."

"Okay, mum," Adrian replied and smiled at Celia, before he hurried after his parents, who were already levitating his trunk towards the Hogwarts Express. Rhiannon watched her daughter and saw how she furrowed her brows.

Rhiannon had to hold back a laugh.

oOo

_A/N:_ Now, it's finally over! Aren't you all proud of me? (Don't answer that).  
Of course I could write more about Celia and Adrian, but I don't think anyone's really interested. So, I'll just write other stories - only not Sue-stories, if that's okay with everyone (I bloody well hope so.).  
Well, thanks for reading this far, I hope I've made it enjoyable for you - at least in some parts.

And, of course, special thanks go to: HeeroTomoe, Libby (who remided me of the importance of correct grammer - thanks!), Snuffles 55, Clover Brook, kju, dragonwing, ROSWilL, blakely, ShadowlessGirl, fieryred20, bigred20 (are you two the same persons?) and fox929. Basically everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I treasure _every_ single one of your reviews, no matter what you wrote.  
Thanks so much, guys:)

Bye-bye,  
Yorumi 


End file.
